Three Hearts One Mind
by AllyPorter
Summary: No one had known anything about Casey's history, mainly because she had hid it so well. Though secrets become unfolded when an "Old Friend" comes into town. In the end three guys end up falling for Casey McDonald. Who will she choose? Dasey/Nasey/Jasey
1. The Perfect Day

_Derek and Casey have known each other for a long time. It seemed like it was just yesterday when she was banging on his door, yelling at him to turn down his loud music. When they first met needless to say they couldn't stand each other. Derek would spend most of his time finding ways to make Casey's life miserable. One time he even glued all her pages in her history book together. _

_As whatever relationship blunders came her way. Casey got used to Derek's caveman like behaviors passed the bond between the two of them became stronger. He suddenly began putting up with her annoying behaviors like studying non stop or constantly freaking out about whatever boy she was dating at that time._

_Things were looking up for the two and it seemed like everything was going to be fine between them until one day..._

**Chapter One: The Perfect Day**

Derek was getting up on a Saturday Morning. This was unusual for Derek because normally he'd sleep till about 2:00 in the afternoon. Thought this just wasn't any other ordinary day. This was the day. Derek was finally going to ask out that new girl, Sally. The one had kept his eye on ever since her first day at his work. He got up early, and showered, making sure he spent an extra amount on his hair. He decided he was going to wear his hottest shirt and tossed on a pair of jeans that best suited his features. _I look so hot there's no way she'll be able to resist, _ Derek admitted vainly to himself.

As he trudged down the stairs for his morning breakfast routine, a surprised face, caught his eye. It was the girl he loved to hate. Non other than Casey McDonald.

"Derek Venturi, You do know that it's 8:00 AM on a Saturday Morning," Casey clarified.

He smirked, "Yes, Case, Even drifters can tell time." He hadn't noticed himself but he actually sounded cheerful while saying this. Which is a completely non-Derek like behavior. _Has Sally made me a lovesick man? _He thought to himself. _No, not a chance in hell. It's too late for me to change, why would I even try._

Casey caught Derek's cheerfulness, "So...your disgustingly chipper today. Any reason?"

He grabbed a bowl of cereal from the Cabinet and poured himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. "Nope, just enjoying my day. I am however going out with Sally tonight," he said giving the world famous Derek Venturi smirk.

Casey looked amused, "Really? Does she know about it?"

Now he was getting annoyed. Yes he had struck out with Sally before but he knew today would be different. _What woman can resist this,_he thought. "No, but she will, I mean what women could resist this," he said. _Did I just say that out loud, _he thought.

Casey laughed half amused half disgusted. _Too Easy_, she thought laughing to herself.

When Derek found himself with nothing but the milk in his cereal, he grabbed his bag and headed into work. He knew Sally would be taking the morning shift. _Perfect,_ he thought to himself.

When Derek left Casey turned to her room for some quiet time to read her book. She had broken up with Max not two months ago and still she was unable to begin dating. She feared that she would lose herself once again. She didn't want to date anyone new again. For once she just wanted to be herself. She had forgotten about the person she used to do be. One who was independent and strong and didn't let any man tell her what to do. One who would "Object to being objectified," as she once said when Ralph tried to convince her to show some skin during a D Rock performance. She now felt guilty because she paraded around for months worried about clothing, cheer leading, about if she quit the cheer team like she wanted and do poetry again whether or not Max would dump her. Now she felt stupid for even have thought this.

There had been two people in her life who made her see the light that what she was doing was stupid. Derek and Noel. Noel with his acting skills had made Casey remember why she loved the theater. The night before she and Max broke up. She went into Derek's room sobbing trying to remember who she was. Then Derek suggesting that she change back. Later Casey discovered that Max was the reason for all of this and when she suggested they take a break, he declared it over. Which now having months passed she was okay with.

School had become a lot easier since her break up and Noel had become one of her best friends. Countless evenings they would spend watching and reading the classics. Life was finally getting back to normal and Casey couldn't have been happier.

She turned back to her latest book craze, "Pride and Prejudice", by Jane Austen. She loved this story it was so wonderful. She loved the romance between Elizabeth and Darcy. Elizabeth was opinionated and had a mind of her own and Darcy loved her for it. She didn't have to be someone else, he loved her just the way she was. _If only I could find someone like that,_ Casey admitted bitterly to herself.

-At Smelly Nelly's-

Derek had just walked through the doors oh so cockily. He had popped his collar and began looking for Sally. He gazed through the whole of the restaurant until his eyes fell on a blond girl clearing up table five. He smiled swiftly moving to get to her.

"Sally," He announced as he got to her. "Hey, want to check out a movie tonight at the old theater on 3rd street?"

She smiled at him, "Sure, pick me up at 7:00." Derek was in shock, he hadn't actually expected her to agree to go out with him. I mean every other time he had asked her she refused.

"So.. what changed your mind," Derek asked out of curiosity.

"I just decided it was time I took a chance and well decided I might as well start with a date with you. Pick me up at 7 and don't be late," She insisted.

"I won't," he smirked. _I like how this day is going, _he smiled.

-Back At Home-

It was almost 4:00 and Casey had spent the entire day up in her room reading. She was just about to get ready to go out when the phone rang.

A deep voice she knew and loved spoke when she answered, "Hey Casey, I..uh.. was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight. Their showing Casablanca at the old theater on 3rd street. The show starts at 7:30. I think it could be fun," said Noel.

Casey smiled. She was just hoping she could go out tonight, "Well nothing could make me more happier."

She could feel the excitement in Noel's voice all the way from her house, "Great! I'll pick you up at 7. Is that good for you?"

"Perfect! Well I'll see you later tonight Noel! Bye!" Casey said and then hung up the phone. She glanced at the clock 4:15. She had little over two and half hours before Noel came to pick her up, so she decided to go over to Emily's house to hang out for a bit.

She quickly threw something on and walked over next door to the Davis's. She knocked on the door to her fortune it was Emily.

"Em! Hey want to hang out for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure, come on in." she followed Emily into her house. Casey had been in their house many times. She had come to know it very well. The Davis's house unlike her own was organized and clean. Kind of like how Casey liked her spaces. Since they only had two kids their house was clean usually all the time.

Emily led Casey into her bedroom and they began their usual teenage banter. They talked about music and upcoming shows they wanted to go see. Em dished about her latest gossip because Emily has that gift of knowing everything about everyone.

Then Emily asked what Casey was doing tonight, "I'm going to the old theater to check out Casablanca with Noel!" Casey said smiling excitedly.

"Oh, sounds serious, are you two like dating now?" Emily asked clinging to the gossip like it was her lifeline.

"Em, You know it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Does Noel know that?" Emily sassed.

"Of course he does. I just broke up with Max. I'm not ready to date anyone now. Besides Noel doesn't even like me like that," Casey insisted.

"Two things. Number One, you and Max broke up two months ago. I love you but it's time to move on and two I wouldn't be so sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and didn't you say that you think those flowers you got from the night of the musical came from Noel?" Emily went on.

"Look Em, Nothing is going on between us. Can we just let this one go?" Casey insisted.

"Fine...So what is King Derek doing tonight anyway?"

"I don't know he claims he has a date with Sally."

"Delusional."

"Totally."

After spending an hour and a half at Emily's house. Casey decided that it was time she headed back home. She only had an hour left to get ready for tonight and she wanted to look nice tonight. This was after all a show at the famous theater that she had admire ever since she moved to town.

When she arrived back at home she went into her room and grabbed her things to take shower. When she went to the restroom to her displeasure Derek was still in there. "Der-ek! How much time can you spend staring at yourself in the bathroom! I need to get ready!" She said pounding trying to open the locked door.

After about five minutes of kicking and screaming the door unlocked and Casey was lunged into the bathroom.

"All yours," he smirked patting her on the back and walked out.

"She put her stuff down on the counter and climbed into the shower. She spent 10 minutes doing her hair. She decided to go with lofty waves. She didn't put on a ton of make up. She wasn't too obsessed with her appearance and she felt better. She felt better being herself without trying to be someone else. She spent an half hour's less time getting ready than when she was dating Max. Since it was a special theater Casey decided to wear something nice.

She decided on a white pretty halter type spring dress she had picked up last week when she was at the mall. She liked the way it looked, not too dressy, yet not too casual. Just perfect for a night like tonight. To put the final touches on her ensemble she clipped back a strand of wavy brown hair back with a butterfly clip. She had to admit she looked pretty good but she hoped she wasn't too over dressed.

It was 6:55 and Casey walked down the stairs. She was greeted by her mom and George. "Casey you look absolutely beautiful tonight, any particular reason?" Her mom asked smiling.

"No, just going out to a movie with Noel. Not a big deal." She said smiling.

Derek himself was finished getting ready. He was going to pick up Sally in a few minutes as he was on his way down the stairs a sight caught is eye.

It was Casey. She had looked absolutely stunning tonight. It gave Derek this feeling in his stomach when he looked at her. He didn't care for the way it was making him feel. He was also confused by this feeling. It almost made him forget that he was going on a date with Sally tonight. The girl to whom he's been dying to date ever since she strolled into his life.

He continued down the stairs trying to avoid Casey.

"So where are you going tonight?" George asked Casey.

"Well.. Noel is taking me to see Casablanca at the old theater on 3rd Street." Derek froze. It just so happened that Casey was going to be at theater where he was this could not be good.

"Well You know that's where I'm taking Sally. Just promise to stay out of the way okay?" Derek sassed trying to hide is discomfort.

"Fine, I was planning on it. Besides I'll be having too much fun with Noel to even notice you anyway." Casey said.

At that point the doorbell rang. Casey's mood changed she knew who was at the door.

"Casey, Wow. You look Great!" said Noel. Casey was happy to see that she wasn't the only one who looked decent for the event. He hadn't bought a tux or anything but he still looked very handsome. He tossed on a button down shirt with his leather jacket of course and a pair of jeans. His hair was still messy but he still looked cute. Casey smiled at him.

"Aw, thanks. Ready to go?" She asked.

"Why of course. _Milady_," Noel said in a Shakespearean way that made Casey laugh. Then he guided her to his car and the two of them left for the theater.

Derek left the house not long after they and went to pick up Sally. Sally didn't dress up a whole lot for the event like Derek. They both felt that there was no need to dress up for a movie that they would normally see in jeans and a t-shirt.

They got there around 7:15 and anxiously waited outside for it to open. They found Noel and Casey towards the back of the line and decided to drop by for a quick hello. Actually Sally wanted to talk to Casey. Derek would've rather to just ignore them and go into the theater. For some reason Sally admired Casey. Derek never knew why. Then again he couldn't understand why _anyone_ would admire her.

"Hey Casey!" said a cheerful Sally.

"Hi Sally! Are you guys excited for tonight?"

"Yes! Casablanca is one of my favorite movies!"

"Mine too!"

Derek interrupted them, "Well I hate to break up this little friend fest, but the line is moving."

They moved up and the line quickly made it into the theater. When they arrived to pay Casey took out her wallet, but Noel put her hand away. "It's okay Casey, I've got it. Like I said it was my treat." Casey smiled and Noel smiled back and when they tried to move into the theater he accidentally got sidetrack and slipped not noticing the "Slippery When Wet" sign. Casey made a small laugh.

Since they all happened to be there at the same night. Sally suggested that they all sit by each other. Needless to say Derek was less than amused. Here he was an average guy on a date with his sister and her friend. Okay well Casey isn't technically his sister actually far from it but still it was weird. _How the hell am I supposed to put the moves on Sally when I got Casey sitting right there beside me, _Derek thought.

Instead of sitting directly next to each other in the theater. Noel and Casey sat a row behind them. _Thank The Lord, _Derek thought. Derek pulled the old yawn arm around the shoulder routine and then tried other ways to get closer to her throughout the film. Sally however seemed kind of annoyed by it and every time he tried something she set him straight. Out of curiosity Derek casually glanced behind him. When they got to certain parts of the film he saw Casey with tears in her eyes. _How pathetic, _Derek thought.

There were times throughout the film where Casey would feel Noel's eyes on her. It made her nervous. _Maybe Em was right,_she thought before remembering that they were just friends and this whole thing tonight was just two friends hanging out. _Yes,_ she thought, _Just two friends hanging out and having a good time._

That was until she felt a teardrop come down her cheek and Noel grabbed a napkin from his pocket and gave it to her. _Aww...That was sweet,_ Casey thought.

When the movie was over the four decided to go over to Smelly Nelly's for some refreshments. As they turned to leave a voice behind them called out.

"Casey McDonald, I cannot believe my eyes."

They all turned around and Casey was in utter shock, "Oh My God, Justin!"

--

**A/N:** Okay so what did you think of the first chapter? I just began it the other day and wanted to continue writing in it. I'm sorry that Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti haven't really played a role yet. They will play a bigger part in the story later on. This is my second shot at a FanFic so try and understand if it's not perfect. I do look for reviews. So please review it would be very beneficial to me! Anything to make this better is appreciated!

Thanks!

-Ally


	2. Meeting Justin and Sleeping Arrangments

They all turned around and were faced with this skater guy. He wasn't exactly punk looking. He had short yet messy blond hair that fell over his piercing blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a Ramones Tee shirt. He was sporting a pair of black and white converse. He wore a smile on his face that couldn't be wiped away.

They all stood there looking confused. Next thing anyone knew, The guy proclaimed as Justin ran up and attempted to give Casey a hug only she shrugged it off. Justin looked confused at the fact that she didn't look in the least bit pleased to see him. The last time she saw him she wanted to throw something at him and now him showing up like this. She was in utter shock and not a good sort of shock either but a sad yet angry shock.

So many questions filled the room. Who was this guy? How does he know Casey?

"How did you find me?" Casey asked uneasily.

"I stopped by your house. No one answered that's when your next door neighbor, Emily, I think her name was, told me where you'd be."

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Too much to explain now. Introduce me to your friends," he insisted. That's when Casey totally forgot they were all there.

"Oh yeah of course, This is Noel, one of my best friends, Sally one of my new recent friends, and lastly this is Derek my stepbrother," she said. As she introduced Derek, she couldn't have shown any less enthusiasm. "You guys this is Justin, he's one of my friends from Fletcher Academy."

"I thought you said Fletcher Academy was an all girls school," said Derek, "Unless your a..." He said almost laughing but trying not to come off as a jerk.

"Derek, He went to Winston Academy which was our neighbor school. We went to each others games, and they escorted us to all our dances and stuff."

"Right... and this girl right here was the star of our school. Of course she had to bail me out a lot of times when I got into trouble but our Case, sure knew how to handle things as always," He said longingly towards her. Derek was already getting annoyed by this guy. His cocky attitude made him want to slap him. Noel wasn't much impressed by him and it takes a lot for Noel to not like a guy. Though maybe it didn't really have anything to do with him maybe it was just the way he looked at Casey.

"Yeah... That was a long time ago," said Casey faintly.

"Almost two years," said Justin looking at Casey. Casey was beginning to get uncomfortable. There was something about Justin. She had so much history with him. All her bad girl moments and significant occurrences happened with him. She tried to hide the fact that they dated for two years from Derek and Noel. She didn't think it wise to bring it up especially tonight. Things were awkward enough with being on Derek's date with him with Noel who she still wasn't sure about.

Derek wanted to ditch Justin but didn't want to come off as a jerk. So instead he made an announcement, "Hey um, Sally and I are going to Smelly Nellie's and since we took two different cars why don't we just part now and say goodbye for the night."

"Oh come on Derek, It'll be fun. It'll give us time to get to know Casey's new friend," Sally insisted.

Derek had planned a night out with Sally to get to know her, not go down memory lane with Casey. This isn't something he'd wanted. Plus he already wasn't digging this Justin guy.

"Alright, Great. Casey why don't you and Noel meet us up at Smelly Nellie's. Justin you should come too!" Announced Sally.

Casey's face flushed to a dark red. She hadn't exactly wanted him to come along. "How can I turn down such an offer," he insisted.

Since Justin took his own car and didn't know where Smelly Nellie's was. He followed Casey and Noel there in his car.

Once in the car Casey gazed out the window and fell into a trance...

_-Flashback-_

_I glanced up at him that next morning. He was playing that new song he wrote me on his guitar, "When she's not here with me. I still feel her. Just the memory of her face penetrates me. She's more than anything or anyone, she's my everything." His sweet melodies filled the room. My head was resting on his chest and the sound of his heart gave me a jolt. When he stopped playing he looked me in the eyes, "I love you" he said._

_I glanced up at him , "I love you too!" He rolled me over onto my back onto his bed and kissed me hard. I let him and we continued that way for a long time..._

_-End Of Flashback-_

"Hey Casey are you okay?" Asked Noel.

She quickly snapped back to reality, "Yes, I'm fine."

Noel flipped on some tunes. He put in Snow Patrol and the two of them remained quiet the rest of the way to Smelly Nellie's.

So many memories flooded Casey's mind and she couldn't stand it anymore. She suddenly wasn't looking forward to this gathering. She secretly hoped that Justin wouldn't mention a ton of things about her past. There were still things Casey had kept away and still haven't entirely for the whole purpose of moving on with her life.

She had left that old Casey behind when she left town and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it. It scared her all of this.

The more she pondered and thought about the possible outcomes of tonight the more, the closer they arrived at Smelly Nellie's and thus making her closer to a mental breakdown.

The night was supposed to go accordingly. Go out with Noel to theater, have blast, go out for snack afterwards and Noel drop her off at home. That's what should have happened but it didn't.

They arrived at Smelly Nellie's at a quarter to eleven. It was the only diner in town that was opened till midnight. Noel and Casey were the first to arrive. Not long after Derek and Sally had made their way to them. Following them was the person she least wanted to see, even more than Derek, and that is truly saying something.

They found a table and ordered a few drinks and not long after the drinks were ordered the conversation started flowing.

Derek decided to use this opportunity to embarrass the hell out of Casey. Sure this guy annoyed the hell out of him but he's the only one that knew things about Casey's past. Things that Derek could forever hold against her for whatever blackmail of his wishing, "So Jake, What can you tell us about Casey here?"

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed.

Justin sitting directly across from Casey smirked at Derek and began talking, "Okay firstly dude the name is Justin. Secondly I don't know, I wouldn't want to _reveal_ anything about Casey's life. It's her business if she'd rather you know," Derek caught that he seemed to particularly gaze at Casey at the word, _reveal. What was that about?_ Derek thought.

"Okay _Dude," _ Derek mocked his skater like way of talking, "Tell us about you then."

"What do you want to know?" Justin challenged. Derek smirked but before Derek could answer.

Noel chimed in, "So what did everyone think about the movie?" Casey smiled at Noel, _Thank You, _she mouthed. Noel nodded towards her.

"I don't know, I thought it was kind of sappy, you know, not a real man's movie. Take Rocky For example now that's a great movie," Derek said.

"Oh please, that's such a cliché. The Godfather that's a man's movie. The great mafia timeless tale," sassed Justin.

The tensions between Derek and Justin were building and Noel was being to feel uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as Casey apparently was feeling.

"You know I thought it was excellent. I love old films! It was a great movie, what did you two think about it?" He asked pointing the question towards Sally and Casey.

"Well I always loved that movie," said Sally.

"It's probably my favorite movie of all time," sighed Casey.

"I know it is," Justin said looking directly at Casey. The uncomfortable feeling Casey had once felt this evening came back and tore her stomach in knots. She wanted to go home right now. Of course how could Casey have forgotten. Casablanca was the first movie they ever saw together. It was when they had their first kiss. It brought Casey such memories, she couldn't forget. Why had they had chosen to see this movie?

Noel once again noticed Casey's discomfort and decided to change the subject once more, "So you guys want to order some pie? I love pie," Noel said randomly. Casey laughed. She loved him for this. He can always tell when she's down and can cheer her right up. Like after her performance at the musical, Max was being a total jerk, and Derek stole the spotlight. He went to console her and suddenly she felt better. His awkward jokes filled the room with laughter and brought a smile to her face. It made her feel something and she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Noel's joke seemed to lighten up the room and the conversations started flowing. Luckily nothing about Casey's Past was mentioned.

Sally seemed awfully quiet throughout the night. Casey couldn't quite understand the reasoning. She had chosen to join them. Occasionally Casey would ask her a question and She'd answer but only for a moment and it would usual leave just a dry and boring answer. So she eventually decided to let her be. If she wanted to speak she would have.

Several drinks and conversations later the night was about to come to a halt. It was almost 11:45 and Casey had to be home by Midnight.

"Alright, Well I suppose it's time we all cut out," Casey said finally.

"Yep, I better drop you off at home Sal. Casey, Noel," Derek announced and instead of saying Justin's name he simply nodded at him. Justin had the feeling he was on Derek's bad side. He didn't really care though. He tried to be friendly with the guy but he just wasn't all that welcoming.

When they left it was just Casey, Justin, and Noel. "Alright well we'd better be off, Later Justin," Noel said turning with Casey to walk out. Only he was interrupted by Justin.

"Actually I was hoping I could visit with Nora and Lizzie for a bit. I haven't seen them in so long," Justin announced.

"Fine," Casey said. She tried not to come off as rude once more but she so didn't want him around her family. It sucked having him here. A part of her was excited to see him but a bigger part of her just wanted to let go. She thought when she left town that she'd never see him again and now he's suddenly back into her life. _What the hell? _She thought. _Why is he doing this to me?_

Casey and Noel took off and headed back to the Venturi-McDonald household. Noel walked her up to the front steps.

"Hey, I'm sorry tonight didn't go as you planned," said Noel.

"Oh you know. It's okay, I'm used to things not going as I planned," Casey sighed.

"Well in case, I didn't say it already. You look beautiful and for me just hanging out with you is enough. That came out cheesy but hopefully not as cheesy as the arrogant chicken bit," Noel Joked, and Casey laughed. For a second she almost forgot where she was.

"Thanks Noel for everything, it was, well it was interesting," she smiled.

"Not a problem, goodnight," He said turning around. Casey turned to open the door. Noel turned around once more. "Oh, and one more thing,"

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"Sweet dreams," he nodded and turned back to his car.

Casey smiled. _ That was sweet, _Casey thought.

Casey turned the door open and who was there to greet her. Why none other than the infamous Derek Venturi.

"So how was your evening?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"You know you didn't have to join us, You could've left."

"Oh, and pass up the chance to find stuff out that would torment you for the rest of your life? Not likely."

"Well you didn't find out anything, so HA!" Casey sassed.

Just then the doorbell rang. _Oh Crap, _Casey thought. Nora was already up so she went to answer the door.

Needless to say she was overwhelmed with Joyfulness when she opened the door, "Little Jay Jay! I'm glad to know you got here okay." She hugged Justin.

Casey alarmed, "Wait, _your glad to know he got here okay._ Did you know he was in town?" Casey demanded.

"Well, of course, he's staying with us!"

Casey started freaking out even more. Even Derek looked a little shocked at the news. He couldn't stand this guy and now he was staying with them. Derek couldn't take it anymore.

Just then, Casey pulled her mother into the kitchen for a moment."What?! Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"Well his mother called and things have been rough at home. You know his parents are getting divorced and well she didn't want him moping around the house. So she asked if he could stay with us for awhile until he gets back onto his feet. She said he's been wanting to see you for quite some time. I figured you would have found out through Lizzie," replied Nora.

"Mom. Lizzie has been at Jamie's all day and she's staying the night with Kendra's little sister Ariel."

"Well I'm sorry we ambushed you with this. You don't have a problem with him staying her do you?" _Yes, _Casey thought bitterly.

"No.. it's fine..." Casey added calmly. A question popped into her head "How long is he staying here?"

"Indefinitely, until he gets back onto his feet."

Casey took a deep breath in and out, "Okay, then," Nora and Casey made their way back into the living room where Justin and Derek stood in opposite areas of the room.

"Alright then I guess your staying here," Casey announced as soon as she was back into the room.

"Sweet!" said Justin turning back outside to grab his things from his car. Casey looked exasperated but thought she better turn outside and set things straight with Justin. Derek watched her leave. He didn't know the whole story about Justin and what really went on between them but he had feeling he'd find out soon.

He really didn't care but still he was curious. He had to find out how a freak like Casey came about.

Casey turned to go outside and she found Justin fishing out his bags out of the trunk. Justin thought he heard someone behind him so he turned around and saw that he was face to face with Casey, "Hey ya Case!" He said smiling.

Casey was not in the mood to play games but she also didn't want to be cold hearted. She knew that his parents were going through a divorce but still she had a small inclination that this wasn't all that the visit was about. "Justin, Can I ask you something?" Casey asked earnestly.

"Sure! Anything!" He responded.

"Why did you really come here?"

"What do you mean? I came here to escape the divorce battle and to catch up with an old friend," he said.

"That's it? And that's all this is about?" Casey asked.

"Yes, of course," said Justin truthfully.

Casey sighed in relief. She didn't know if he was being 100 truthful but she chose to believe that he was because this was something she truly didn't want to have to deal with. "Alright," she said finally. "Let me help you with that," She said pointing to a piece of luggage.

"Thanks," said Justin and the two of them continued on inside.

Derek gaped at the door when he saw them together. There was this feeling inside that he could not explain or understand for the lack of a better word. _Why is this happening? _Derek thought.

"So, where do I drop this thing?" asked Justin carrying a fairly large bag with him.

"Um.. You know I don't know. I guess we haven't decided where you'll be staying," said Nora and then yelled up the stairs, "Edwin! Can you come down here for a moment please?"

No sooner than after she yelled up the stairs Edwin came tumbling down. "What is it?"

"Well Edwin this is Justin, He's an old friend of Casey's from school and his mother and I are great friends. Anyway, he's going to be staying with us for awhile and I was hoping he could bunk with you?"

"Can't he stay with Casey in her room, he's her friend?" Justin and Casey looked at each other faces flushed.

Nora seemed to overreact, "No!" she exclaimed.

"Well then are you sure you think it wise to sleep in my room. You know about my sleep condition." _How could I have forgotten? _Nora thought.

"Oh yes of course, well then he must stay in Derek's room." Derek was in utter shock. He couldn't stand being in the same house as him let alone the same room.

"What?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek, do not be rude to out guest show him to your room." There was no arguing with Nora once her mind was set her mind was set. He had no interest in being roomed with the arrogant jackass he had already spent the evening with. Though he was not about to argue with Nora.

"Whatever, follow me," Derek replied and they both marched up the stairs to the bedroom.

Casey waited until they were in Derek's room before heading up to her own. She didn't want to run into Justin. Of course Casey was used to being with someone she didn't want to see, it just never occurred to her that they'd both be there at the same time.

When she realized that they were gone, she ran up inside her room.

Meanwhile in Derek's bedroom...

Derek had just showed Justin into his room. "Alright, well there's a sleeping bag under my bed. You'll take the sleeping bag on the floor and you'll stay out of my way capeeshe?" Derek Announced.

"Whatever, that's fine. Look, I don't want to cause any problems here. I just came here to see an old friend and forget about my issues. I don't have a problem with you. You seem like a pretty interesting guy and can we just leave it at that?" Justin said trying to reason with the unreasonable Derek Venturi.

"Whatever man..." Derek said exhaustingly. "Look I'm beat. The bathroom's down the hall and if you need anything don't come to me. I help no one," said Derek before taking off his clothes and putting on his boxers and crashing on his bed.

Derek was already asleep when Justin went to grab his final bag. He was beat as well so he climbed into the sleeping back Derek had lent him and fell fast asleep...

**A/N: **Alright, there's chapter 2. I'm sorry if it was semi boring with the memories and flashbacks. I wanted to introduce Justin and I also wanted to show everyone's reaction to Justin's sudden reappearance in Casey's life. There's more to come and I'm thinking about updating again tomorrow...Lizzie, Edwin and Marti will have a larger role next chapter and suddenly it'll all make a lot more sense. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated! So please review!

Thanks,

Ally


	3. Quality Time With An Old Encounter

Casey awoke the next morning with an unsettling feeling. It was going to be a whole day with Justin there and she didn't know what surprises he was going to bring to the table. She had known him for so long and this was a new life. She wasn't the same girl who hung out with the underachievers in Detention Hall. She wasn't the person who risked everything she had for some guy. Living with her new family had changed her for the better and nothing could be more perfect.

After a long time of sitting on her bed contemplating about what was really going to happen today she had decided that it was perhaps time to rise and go forward into today with her head held high. She was Casey after all.

She looked down the stairs to breakfast. It was nearly 9:30 and she knew that both Derek and Justin were late sleepers, so there wasn't a chance in hell that neither of them would be up right? Wrong. She looked down and saw Justin chatting up a storm with her little sister Lizzie. 

"That is so awesome, I've always wanted to learn to play!" said Lizzie. _Traitor, _Casey thought bitterly. Lizzie was smiling all excited about talking to Justin.

"Well I can teach you some things. How about I go get my guitar in a few hours and we'll play together?"

Lizzie's eyes lit up, "Really? Oh My God That would be awesome! Your the best!" She exclaimed before running up and giving Justin a hug. Then she ran off upstairs from the breakfast table.

_Poor Liz, _Casey thought. _I see right through his act._ She suddenly made herself known at the breakfast table by gathering a bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the fridge. 

"How nice of you to join us! We were just talking about the plans for today. We thought it would be a great idea if you went out with Justin and show him around. Maybe get him familiar with the sights," George insisted.

"Oh, you know I'd love to but I really have too many things to do. I have to go do that volunteer thing at the Hospital at 3:00 and I just don't think I'll get the chance to show him around." Casey said suddenly feeling even better about the whole volunteering thing. 

"Well take him a long. Justin you don't mind do you?" 

"Well if it's okay with Casey that is?" Justin replied.

Casey glared down at him. _How dare he? _Casey thought. _Put me on the spot like that! _ George gave Casey a pleading look. She couldn't refuse.

"Fine, it's okay. Be ready in an hour though,"

"Be ready for what?" said a new voice coming through the kitchen. Derek was finally up at the table. 

"You know what?" George said as if he had an epiphany. "It might not be such a bad idea for you to tag along too, Derek."

"Tag along where?"

"To showing Justin around town and getting him familiar with the sights with Casey," George said.

"Oh you know I have hockey practice," Derek lied.

"No, you don't I just checked your schedule," said Casey. _Damn Casey and her schedules! _Thought Derek. 

She smirked up towards him. _There's no way I'm hanging out with Justin alone today, _thought Casey.

"Fine. Though I am not babysitting anyone. If I'm going then we're going where I want and if you fall behind than so be it," said Derek glaring at Justin.

"Oh yeah and Derek we're going to the hospital at 3:00 I have a volunteering."

Derek moaned in aggravation then came to realization, "Oh well at least there will be hot nurses around."

"That is so misogynistic Derek!" Casey complained.

"You are so lucky I don't know what that means," said Derek.

Casey rolled her eyes, "You both better be ready to leave in an hour and I'm driving."

"Hey, it's my car!" 

"Which you currently can't drive seeing as how you got your license temporarily suspended because someone had to many traffic violations!" 

"Can I help it if there's no place to park downtown! Or that they need to update the speed limit signs, I mean come on this isn't the 50s!" Derek argued.

"Alright well it's settled I'm driving be ready in an hour and don't complain!" Casey announced before running up the stairs to get ready to go.

Derek flipped around and saw Justin staring at him. He'd almost forgotten he was there. _Damn, Why can't you just get the hell out! _Derek thought before giving him a dark glare and running upstairs.

An hour later. Casey had already gotten dressed. She decided to wear her most comfy pair of jeans and a go-green t-shirt that hugged her in flattering way. She grabbed her bag and headed down stairs to see Derek and Justin waiting for her.

"Are you guys ready to go because I'm not waiting for you any longer!" She yelled only to see them both a little dumbstruck. _What's their deal?_ She thought. 

"Hello!" She yelled in their faces snapping her fingers trying to get their attention. Finally they both snapped back into reality and followed Casey out to the car. Justin ran up to sit shot gun beside Casey. Derek stopped him though. "No way! Skater boy! MY car my rules.. Get in the back.." Justin rolled his eyes at Derek. _This is going to be fun, _Casey thought with a touch of sarcasm. 

"Alright well since I am the one driving I pick the tunes. I say we're listening to Jude Harrison." 

She said before fishing out her CD out of her case. Derek didn't argue. He just sat beside her and peered out the window. Casey looked confused. Normally Derek didn't care who the hell was driving, he picked the tunes always, that's just who Derek was. What the hell was going on here? Casey believed she had entered into an opposite world, though Derek was still Derek and like they say tiger cannot change it's stripes. She had a feeling he was planning something and boy was she going to figure it out.

She eyed Derek suspiciously and turned up the volume so the melody of Jude Harrison filled the car.

"_I'd go where I've known_

_If the earth could find my feet_

_I would run away and go where I've known..."_

She decided that she would see her favorite part of the city the art gallery. She was so excited to go do it. 

"So what lame-o place are you dragging us to this time Space Case?" Asked Derek condescendingly. 

"For Your Information Derek, I'm taking us to the art gallery and I'd rather think it's one of the more insightful places of the whole city. It would do great to capture some culture." 

"Well you know it might not be so bad as last time we were at the gallery eh Case?" _Why is he always bringing up our past! Okay so we went to an art gallery in our home town and we sort of made out in one of the empty show rooms. That doesn't give him authority to bring it up in one of the most uncomfortable situations ever! _Casey thought. 

Derek didn't exactly know what Justin meant by that comment, he didn't know their history, so he tried to play it cool. Instead they all fell silent until they had reached their destination. Casey being the safe driver she was decided to park in a nice safe garage instead of one of the tiny parking spots up front.

"Alright Let's go and after this we have to get to the hospital. I don't want to hear any complaining about it from either of you!" She warned

They both marched up to the Gallery. Apparently Casey had come their so many times the lady at the front desk knew her by name.

"Oh hello Casey. Back again I see. What brings you here this time?"

"Oh you know trying to enlighten the lives of the culturally unaware," she said rolling her eyes at Derek and Justin. 

"Oh.. I see. Well I have great news for you we have just received a new sculpture. It's sitting in the back if you'd like a look," She said trying to entice Casey who was absolutely floored with the news. She loved looking at new works. 

"Sounds Great," and they all turned to follow the lady at the front desk who was leading them into the back room. 

Once they got there, they looked at the sculpture. To Derek it looked like a junkyard taped together with glue. To Casey it was one of the most incredible pieces she had ever seen. She looked at the sculpture for a long time and every time she caught a new angle of the sculpture she was in awe. 

"Do you know who the artist is?" Casey asked looking at the lady from the front desk.

"No, the artist wished to remain confidential. All I know is that they are a local artist."

"Oh..." Casey said looking slightly disappointed. 

Then she felt a hand tickle her from behind, she gasped whipping around to see who it was. Noel Covington was who she came face to face with. 

"Noel!" She exclaimed excitedly and threw her arms around him. To Derek's displeasure he had to witness this and he felt that deep pain inside as he had felt before. He couldn't explain it and he didn't have a clue why this kept happening to him, it just did. Once again he ignored as he normally would do and forced a smile upon his face.

"So, what are you doing here?" Casey asked finally.

"Well I kinda work here now," said Noel.

"C'est Vrai!" said the Lady from the front desk. 

"What why didn't you tell me you got hooked up with a sweet gig like this?" 

"Well, I just found out today I was hired and they asked if I could start. I didn't want to tell you if it wasn't certain!"

"Noel! That's awesome! Give me another hug," She said and the two embraced once more. Justin got a little annoyed this time. He didn't like the fact that Casey was hugging other guys though he guessed that he shouldn't have expected her to join the monastery after she left town. 

"Noel, why don't you come join us for the rest of today?" Casey asked suddenly. Derek looked alarmed. _Great more people, Case why don't you go ahead and invite the whole damn hockey team, _Derek thought. 

"Aw.. Casey. You know I'd love to but really I have to work today," said Noel.

Casey looked slightly disappointed. "Okay well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Of course, Want me to take you to the coffee shop before school and you can tell me which piece of art was your favorite. It'll be my treat okay?" He said smiling. 

Casey's eyes lit up, "Sounds Great." Then Noel had to go back to helping some upcoming visitors and Casey decided to show the other two around the gallery.

They looked at so many pieces. Derek seemed particularly interested in a sculpture of nude woman gazing out with a book in her hands. "Now more guys _would_ be interested in art if they had more hot nude chicks posing," said Derek.

Casey rolled her eyes, _Derek will never change._

The only one that Justin seemed interested in was a painting of John Lennon. Which was a decent painting but not a surprise seeing how it was Justin's favorite because John Lennon is like is hero and the song "Imagine" is what inspired him to become a musician in the first place. 

By the time they got done looking at all the art it was nearly 2:15. "Casey you were right that wasn't half bad. I mean it's something I would never do on my own," Derek said.

Casey started freaking out. _Oh My God, did Derek Venturi just admit that "I" Casey McDonald am right about something. _"I'm sorry, what? Can I please get in writing?" She asked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I was just admiring the artwork nothing to take seriously. I haven't had any coffee this morning, so I'm talking nonsense. It'll all be gone, once I get some caffeine in me." 

Casey rolled her eyes, _Can't he ever just admit that I was right without saying anything else. _

"So what's next on the agenda?" Asked Justin.

"Well it's 2:15 and I have to be at the hospital in 45 minutes so that's where we are heading." 

The three got into the car and headed over to the hospital. Casey had to check in first. So she went into this other part of the hospital and the two followed her there. She began talking to this girl that went to their school. A red head that looked familiar to Derek but he couldn't quite place a name on her.

"So Casey I see your ready for your shift. Alright all I want you do is check on the patients and be sure that they have everything they need and perhaps," She continued on. _Who the hell is she? Why does she looks so familiar?_ Derek thought and soon after a memory of two years ago of him and a girl he was trying to chat up with...

"_I'm sorry you probably don't want to be hearing about this,"_

"_No, I love little kids." _

He just remembered, _Oh Crap, It was that chick Sandra from like a year ago. The one I lied to, scored a date with, made out with, and then dumped her the next day. Shit! Karma's a bitch! Maybe if I hid behind Casey. She won't remember me!_

Derek then tried to hid behind Casey and then Casey felt someone behind her and spoke his name out loud, "Derek what the hell are you doing?" Casey exclaimed.

"Derek?" Questioned Sandra then remembered of course that he was Casey's step brother.

"Hi Derek," said Sandra condescendingly.

"How...you doing." Derek said not even looking at her as if he was trying to avoid her. 

"Fantastic. I mean after you lied to me just to make out with me and then proceeded to dump me the next day but you know I'm over it," she said bitterly.

Justin busted out laughing. Derek threw him a dark glare. Casey ignored the both of them. 

"Sounds great but you know I gotta go so later," Derek said to her and then turned to leave only Casey grabbed his wrist. Derek flushed at her touch but tried to play it off cool. 

"Where do you think your going?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"Oh well.. you see.. I was just going to-"

"Help me with my volunteering. Why I think that's a great idea. Thanks Der!" She said mockingly. 

Sandra rolled her eyes at Derek and suddenly noticing Justin threw him a flirty smile, "Hi, so what can I do for you cutie?" She said winking at him. 

Casey rolled her eyes at her. Not because she was jealous but because at how obvious she was being and how easily Justin can manipulate people with musician looks. She knew that she herself had once been a victim of his charm but she wasn't any more. 

Justin caught the eye roll but decided that he was going to play it for all it was worth. So he placed his arm around Sandra and the two of them stalked off together.

Justin thought he was getting under Casey's skin but really she was over it and him. She wasn't in the least bit jealous. She was worried about Sandra but not in the least bit jealous of Justin flirting with her. Besides she knew Justin too well and new that he was merely doing it to try and get Casey jealous so that way somehow she would get under his clutches. _Not this time, _thought Casey, _Your going to have to do a lot better than that._

Seeing as how it was only Casey and Derek at that point. She decided to give Derek something to do. "Now Derek here's what I want you do. Check in rooms 208 and 209. That's Mr. Krevitz and Mr. Alberto's rooms. They are the oldest residents on this floor and all I want you to do is bring them their lunch and assist them in anything they might need." Announced Casey and then she went off to go do some of her own work at the hospital.

After about an hour Derek had finished helping the two elder gentleman and began his exploration of hot nurses that's when he came across room 215. He accidentally walked in there thinking it was a bathroom but it turned out to be a little kids room. 

It had paintings and get well soon cards standing up on every part of the room. Balloons and teddy bears were found lying on the couch and a confused little girl lay in her bed. As soon as he saw her Derek's heart began to break.

She didn't look much older than 13. She was attached to all these little IV things and he could tell she had some sort of cancer because all her hair seemed to be missing. A tear came streaming into Derek's eyes.

Just then the little girl began to wake. Her eyes blinking rapidly. Once she finally saw a strange looking older teenager in the room. She began to ask, "Who are you?"

"Well I uh.. I'm Derek." Said Derek all confused not knowing whether or not he should be in there. 

"Hi Derek I'm Lily." 

"Lily? Now that's a pretty name for a pretty little girl. You must beat the boys off with a stick," he said smiling.

"Boys? They don't really notice girls at my age. They apparently think we all our gross and carry cooties."

"Oh I don't buy that," Said Derek.

"So..um.. what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh well I'm here to help you with anything you need!" Insisted Derek.

"Do you think you could tell me a story? The girl who usually comes in here tells me a story everyday but I guess she's busy right now."

Derek wasn't quite sure if should be in here but he stayed anyhow, "Um Sure. Any preferences?"

"Well I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Whatever it is can you make it end happily."

He smiled at her, "Well okay. There once was this place in a faraway land where there lived this girl named, 'Casey', Casey wasn't just your average girl though. Although she was very pretty she had the power to clean everything in sight and turn any person into a super keener. One day while she was out doing her homework. She was thwarted by the biggest putz to ever live and his name was Max. He forced her to come to silly football games and become an idiot like most of his other ladies in waiting," Derek continued on with the story and every now and then lily would laugh and it made Derek feel all warm inside. He loved talking with Lily. She was so wonderful.

Casey had just got done helping out Mrs. Weston. When she went to go do her favorite part of the day and read to Lily. The little girl with Cancer that Casey loved with all her heart. 

As she turned into the doorway she saw Derek talking with her. It looked like he was telling her a story and Lily would laugh. It made Casey's heart melt. Never had she seen Derek so caring. She knew Derek deep down had some good in him she just never expected this. She smiled at him and suddenly began seeing Derek in a new way. It was weird and she didn't know what this meant. She was just so happy to see this side of him. 

"Knock, Knock," She said finally hating to break up this little gathering. 

"Casey! Yay you made it! Derek was just telling me a story..." Yelped Lily excitedly.

"Aw.. really?" Casey said smiling looking at Derek.

"Yes it was the story about a girl named-" Began Lily. Derek interrupted her.

"Aw.. we must not spoil the story for Casey. Why don't I come back next week and I'll finish the story with you okay?" said Derek smiling.

"Okay Bye Derek!"

Just then Sandra re-entered the room to find Casey. "Alright Casey, your shift is over you can go home now." Said Sandra.

"Aw.. so you can't read to me today Casey?"

"I tell you what, I'll come in early next week and read you two stories and I tell you what I'll bring Derek as well!"

"Really?"

"Really," said Derek. 

Then the two of them walked out of there only to be approached with Justin. Casey decided not to question his whereabouts at the hospital she had a feeling if she did. He would accuse her of being jealous. One thing she definitely was not. 

So instead they decided to get into the car and head home. That's when Casey decided to have a change of heart. She took out her Jude Harrison CD out of the player, "Whatever you want to listen to is fine with me Derek."

"Why isn't someone being so generous. Okay well if you insist and then Derek took the Jude Harrison disc out of Casey's hands and placed it right back into the CD player. Casey smiled at him once more.

_Things are beginning to get interesting, _thought Casey. 

**A/N: **There you are chapter three. Not a very long chapter sorry about that. If I would've kept going it would've been just plain boring. Well I now would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews I have gotten! It truly means a lot to me and I do take what you say seriously. So I guess this is thank you! There's more to come. Casey comes back to school tomorrow and what will happen when her past Justin meets Casey's current life. I also have some more Nasey/Dasey moments planned so look for those! Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try harder to update quicker next chapter!

-Ally


	4. Just A Thing In The Past

**A/N: **Okay this is a flashback this entire chapter and it's all in Casey's POV.

When they arrived home 45 minutes later Casey was absolutely worn out. She decided to go upstairs and rest for a bit until dinner. She ran up the stairs, into her bedroom, and tossed aside her jacket. Barely thinking she threw herself on top of her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_I glanced up at him that next morning. He was playing that new song he wrote me on his guitar, "When she's not here with me. I still feel her. Just the memory of her face penetrates me. She's more than anything or anyone, she's my everything." His sweet melodies filled the room. My head was resting on his chest and the sound of his heart gave me a jolt. _

_When he stopped playing he looked me in the eyes, "I love you" he whispered._

_I glanced up at him and whispered back, "I love you too!" He rolled me over onto my back onto his bed and kissed me hard. I let him and we continued that way for a long time..._

_The warmth from his mouth made me feel safe and secure. This wasn't just another kiss this was ongoing and I felt scared about what would happen if we continued this passionate kiss. I broke free of the embrace trying to catch my breathe. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_I don't know this just doesn't feel right..." _

"_What doesn't feel right? Us?" Justin asked._

"_I don't know... I mean, don't you think we're going a bit fast?"_

"_Not if we're in love. I mean Romeo and Juliet were only thirteen when they decided to move forward. We're 15, that's two more years than them. What are you not ready for this Casey?" _

"_Not yet..."_

"_Well then.. I guess we should wait. I don't want to pressure you into something your not ready for..."_

"_Aw...That's so sweet Justin. That means a lot to me," just then he bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back but stopped at that and went back to what we were doing before the kissing thing got in the way._

_6 Months Later..._

_Justin and I were walking home after leaving our neighboring schools. He had his arm slung around me and kept kissing my neck. After a while he let go of kissing me although he still had his arm around me. _

"_Hey I've got something to tell you," he said._

"_Is it good or bad?" I asked._

"_Well that depends..."_

"_Okay..well, what is it?" I asked once more. _

"_Well you know how I brought up that guy from that independent label and how we were going to try and get him to come to one of our gigs?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Well apparently he went to our last show and get this he wants to sign us to his label,"_

"_Wow, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you!" We stopped walking and I threw both arms around his neck only to recognize his face, "Wait..why is this bad?"_

"_Well he wants us to get in the studio right away..."_

"_Well that's awesome, I cannot beli-" I said getting all excited once again. _

"_The studio is in Toronto," he interrupted. _

"_But that's so far away,"_

"_Well only six hours,"_

"_How long are you going to be in Toronto?"_

"_Indefinitely until the demo is finished."_

"_Oh.. I see.." I knew that meant only one thing LDR. Long Distance Relationship. Everyone knows that they hardly last. I mean come on how are you supposed to maintain a healthy relationship with someone who is so far away. Texts, emails, and phone calls can only go so far. It's not like I'm going to drive six hours everyday to go up to see him. I don't even have my license yet. How the hell is this supposed to work?_

_I unhooked myself from around his arms and stood beside him with my arms by my side._

"_Look this isn't the end of us," he said finally._

"_How can you say that? Toronto is going to change you, it's going to change us and you know it."_

"_What am I supposed to do Casey? I can't turn down this opportunity!" He said._

"_I know and you don't have to. I think I know a solution," My heart was beginning to break but I had to do the right thing._

"_Really?" His eyes swimming with hopefulness. _

"_Yes...It's over between us," I could feel my eyes welling up in tears._

"_What is this? Some sort of ultimatum?" He said his voice getting angry._

"_No..because it's not a choice. Your going to be a rock star and produce an awesome demo and your going to forget about me and I'm going to move on with my life."_

"_But I don't want to forget about you!"_

"_Justin we are too young to get caught up with something so serious. You know just as well as I do, that if you miss this opportunity, you're going to question it the rest of your life."_

"_Well maybe when I return you'll-" He began to say but I interrupted. Tears started streaming down my face. _

"_Goodbye Justin," and with that I turned around and hurried on home. I rubbed my fists to my eyes trying to hide my tears. I didn't really look at him when I said goodbye, I just kept on walking. Looking at him would've made it harder to let go and I knew that's what I had to do. _

_Two Months Later..._

_I was just fastening up one of the last boxes from my room, when I heard a knock at the door. _

"_Just a minute!" I yelled. I quickly fastened the box shut with some duct tape. I quickly wrote on the box, Casey's Pillows. Once I finished I placed it with the other boxes for the movers to take down to the moving van. _

_I dusted myself off and went to answer the door. At that moment, I saw the last person in the world I would ever expect to see, it was Justin. _

_He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him. His messy blond hair still fell over his eyes and he was dressed in a band shirt and jeans like always. Though there was something different about him and I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Maybe he had a grown an inch? Or perhaps he had tested out a new cologne. I was still amazed to see him standing there. He had left for Toronto two months ago, the day after we talked._

_He hadn't called since he'd been gone. I didn't expect him to, the way we'd left things, it was impossible to say really. Also no letters found their way to my mailbox, though again, not surprising. So what was he doing here?_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him as if he'd been a ghost, he had been a ghost, at least for the last two months it felt like he was. _

"_Can I come in?" I nodded and opened the door. What else could I do? He had obviously come here for a reason. _

"_I'd offer you something to drink but everything is all packed up..." I said dully. _

"_It's fine..." he said quietly standing in the middle of the room just looking at me._

"_So back to my question..." I said finally._

"_Yeah um...can we sit down?" He asked. I found two chairs that still hadn't been packed and set them out in the middle of the room. _

_We both sat down and then I said, "Okay so..can you answer it now?"_

"_Fair enough. Okay well let's just say that joining that independent label was the worst decision I ever made,"_

"_What? Why? What happened?" I asked freaking out kind of. _

"_Well Mike who signed the contract with the label didn't read the fine print. Apparently it was a scam to steal songs. So all of our old songs got taken away and our money that went into it, is gone. We were all broke. Of course we didn't figure all this out until two weeks ago so they got a lot our stuff and our songs. After that we all began to fall apart and Mike took off to god knows where. Steven hitched a ride to NYC to try and make something of himself. The other two decided to go to college and since I'm the only one that's still in high school, I caught a ride back home."_

"_What did your parents have to say?"_

"_Well Dad's never around anymore and when he is all he and mom do is argue. Mom on the other hand paid for me to come home and covered all the things I lost. She wasn't too pleased when I left in the first place, so I think coming home brought her some satisfaction."_

"_Oh..." I didn't know what to say. I sort of blame myself for what happened. I had pushed him to go. If I didn't push him then he wouldn't have been scammed and maybe he could've had some dignity. It's all my fault. _

_He must've noticed my behavior, "Don't blame yourself Case, you didn't know and I wanted to go. If we weren't together I would've gone without a second thought."_

_I nodded without knowing what else to say._

"_Casey, there's something you should know," he said._

"_What's that?" _

"_I didn't write a damn thing when I was gone,"_

"_Oh..."_

"_Because my inspiration was gone. You are my inspiration I can't write/think/whatever when your not with me," he began. Oh no.. I began to think.. this isn't good. No.. No.. No.. _

"_Justin-"_

"_Don't say anything. Casey, I still feel the way I felt two months ago. I know what I feel and maybe we can just get back together and-" I interrupted him._

"_I'm moving," I said._

"_What?"_

"_My mom met someone while you were gone. His name is George and he has three kids and they live far away from here. He proposed to her and their getting married this weekend. I move in the day after tomorrow."_

"_So your leaving?"_

"_I don't have a choice."_

"_Sure you do you can just move in with-"_

"_Justin, I moved on," I said finally. _

"_I knew this would happen the second you told me you wanted me to go to Toronto. I knew that you were going to move on and forget about me. I knew it," he said quietly._

"_I'll be honest. It was hard, but I didn't know when or if you were coming back. I didn't want to spend my life waiting for you. We're young too young to get caught up in this,"_

"_Casey...I love you!" He exclaimed. I stood up and walked away from him went over to the door opened it and signaled him out._

"_I think you should go," I said. I had moved on and I wasn't going to argue about it anymore. _

"_You know what Case," he began to say standing up. "I think your afraid of this and until you come to terms with this...you're never going to be happy.." He said an inch from my face before storming out. _

_I shut the door behind him..closed my eyes..and took a deep breath... _

**A/N: **Why may you ask that I dedicated a whole chapter to a flashback? Because half a chapter wouldn't give the full effect that I wanted this one to have. I have gotten several comments about Casey and Justin's past and having a flashback of the three most significant parts in their relationship. I think it was important that I introduced why Casey resented Justin. The fight they had before she left was an important part that will play a bigger part in the story. Also to get you a bigger insight into Justin's character. Although there's still more about him to learn... Next chapter will contain more Nasey and Dasey so keep your eyes peeled... Reviews are very much appreciated!

Thanks,

Ally


	5. Coffee Shop Madness and the Note Mishap

Casey had got up the next morning at approximately 6:15. She had apparently slept through dinner and hadn't woken up until morning. She looked at her window, the bright shiny sun shown through her window. Just then she realized that she had to be ready in a half hour. Noel was going to take her the the coffee shop before school so they could get caught up.

She ran to the restroom and accidentally bumped into Derek. For a moment she began to feel flustered.

"Hi..." She said softly.

"Hey," Derek let out. After a few moments of awkward silence, she ran into the restroom. _That was weird, _Derek thought before heading back inside his room.

Despite the awkwardness between herself and Derek this morning, Casey managed to collect herself and get ready to go out with Noel this morning. She went inside her room and decided to put on a a pretty off the shoulder long sleeve top and jean skirt with opaque leggings. She decided to let her hair down into wavy lofts.

At about 6:55 the doorbell rang. Casey ran down the stairs before anyone else, so that way she could get the hell out there. She assumed Justin would be asleep upstairs considering well he didn't go to Thompson. She went to answer the door and as she hoped Noel was standing out there waiting for her.

"Hey," he said smiling. "You look great! Though you always manage to." Casey blushed. There was always something about Noel that made Casey feel something. She didn't even know how to describe the way he made her feel.

She looked at Noel. He still looked ever so handsome in his green hooded jacket and black jeans. She smiled at him, "Ready to go?"

"After you," He said gesturing to his car, holding the door open for her. She looked at him again and gave him a soft smile heading out to his car.

The two of them talked the whole way to the coffee shop. They talked about the most random things. Books, Movies, about how hilarious it would have been if Wendel and Ms. Zeldin got married. Noel had the ability to make Casey laugh. No matter what mood she had been in before after spending a few minutes talking to Noel her mood automatically changed to happy.

They finally got to the coffee shop Casey suddenly got worried that they would run out of things to talk about.

Noel didn't have to ask what kind of drink Casey wanted. Every time they had come there she had always ordered the same thing. Ice Blended Mocha with whip cream on top. While he went and gathered the caffeine fixes. Casey went to find their special table the one they always sat at when they came there some mornings for coffee.

Noel returned shortly after drinks in hand. He handed Casey her drink.

"Why thank you," She said.

"Why, Your welcome," he said jokingly to her. She smiled at him again.

"So, I know we covered pretty much every topic on the planet in the car," She said.

"Oh I disagree. I mean did you ever hear about urine mints?" He said trying to awe her.

She looked at him and laughed. _Sometimes Noel can be really weird,_ She thought. _Well thank god that's what I like about him._

He caught her awkward gaze, "Well it's a really weird story but my sister was watching this show called 'Gilmore Girls' and when the main character was running out of things to talking about on this date. She brought up the idea of urine mints which actually is very beneficial to eating out. Strange business this urine mints thing. So when I heard about it, I thought it would be an interesting anecdote for when we ran out of topics to talk about,"

"I see, so you think we're on a date?" She asked smiling. She didn't know why she brought that up. I mean at first Em had just brought it up and Casey was still unsure about Noel. She didn't know how she felt. _Oh my god. Did I just say date? What the hell is wrong with me. Why would I say that? I am an idiot, _She worried.

Luckily Noel just said, "No I mean not saying that at all. I mean not that your not date worthy. It's just you know that we're friends. So yeah but still I mean I don't want you thinking this was a date, because obviously it isn't. So don't feel like, not that you should feel that way..." he continued. _He's acting really squirmy, _Casey thought. _I'd better try and fix this._

"Noel," she said. "I was just messing with you."

He looked kind of relieved, and Casey smiled at him.

"Ha Ha very funny McDonald," Noel mocked. She stuck her tongue out jokingly at him and then threw a napkin at him.

"Really Casey, and I thought you were more mature than that," he joked. Then proceeded to toss back a sugar packet.

She grabbed his book and grabbed her coffee cup and dangled her coffee cup over the book, "Throw another sugar packet and the book gets it!" She warned smiling.

"You play dirty McDonald, I like your style but you over looked one factor," Noel said.

"What's that?"

"I'm a guy," and then he proceeded to go over and tickle Casey on her side of the couch. She couldn't stop laughing and Noel was laughing even harder as well.

They were being rather loud and they corrupted the coffee shop owner, "What is going on here?" She said looking down at the two teenagers.

"Nothing," they said innocently and then the coffee shop owner left them sending them a dark glare.

"I think we made her angry," Noel said to Casey.

"Yeah, maybe just a little," she said and then they both busted out laughing. They caught one another's gaze and stayed there for a moment. They had this awkward moment much similar to the one with Derek this morning. Except for this time Casey didn't run into the bathroom. Also just in this case, it might have looked silly.

At that moment broke the gaze looked at her watch, 7:50. _Oh no, _Casey thought. "Noel we have to go school starts in ten and it takes five minutes to get back there." She grabbed his arm and they ran out of the coffee shop to get to school.

"Don't worry, we'll make it there in time," said Noel. As they got into the car and fastened their seatbelt.

After about five minutes of driving and worrying they made it to school with five minutes to spare. Casey rushed to her locker Noel followed her only to discover Justin standing there waiting for her.

"Justin, I don't have time for this," and with that she ran out tossing her stuff into her locker, grabbed her chem book and left to her class. Apparently forgetting that Noel was still with her. Noel didn't mind too much though. He had something to do.

As Justin turned to leave Noel caught up with him.

"You see, I don't know too much about your history with Casey but I do know Casey and whatever your planning," Noel began sounding kind of angry.

"Your right. You know nothing about me or Casey, so maybe you should just-" Noel turned around to face him. He was much taller than him so he kind of towered over Justin.

"I may not know you, and thank god for that. Though I know Casey I've been her best friend for the last six months. I know when something is bothering her and I know what she feels because I know Casey. If you think I'm going to let you come to town and hurt her than you have another thing coming," Noel warned.

"Sounds to me like you think of her as more than a friend, but let me break it down for you. She's not interested mate, so maybe you should just get over it."

"First of all it's not about that we are just friends and I respect Casey. Oh and two it's funny that you would tell me to get over it when your the one who came to place where your clearly not wanted," Noel said. "Oh and if you ever try and hurt her you'll have to deal with me," he added. Then looked at him and walked away.

Justin rolled his eyes and walked on. That's when he decided to wait for Casey at lunch time. He knew she'd had no choice but to talk to him then.

-In Class-

Casey could barely concentrate in Chemistry. She had been to focused on what had happened this morning. First that awkward run in with Derek earlier and then what happened at the coffee shop at Noel and finally what had just happened in the hallway with Justin. _What the heck is going on, _Casey thought.

When class was over she quickly rushed over to her math class avoiding her locker. She thought it would be the best way to avoid Justin. It's not like he knew her schedule.

She ran in there without a second thought. She spent most of the period looking down. Just then a piece of paper flew into her lap. She looked around and saw Derek eying her. She lifted up the paper to him. He nodded and she opened it.

_**What's going on with you? You look depressed. **_

_**-Derek**_

She sighed and looked back at him. She was confused. _Since when does Derek Venturi care about my well being, _thought Casey. She took out a pen and wrote back.

When she was finished she tossed the note back into Derek's lap. He unfolded it and read.

_**Didn't realize you cared? Is Derek Venturi finally showing compassion for someone other than himself and his fragile ego?**_

_**-Casey**_

He scoffed almost laughing and wrote back once again tossing the note back at Casey.

_**Don't flatter yourself. I was merely asking because unfortunately if you went all depressive and emo then I wouldn't have someone to cheat off of in Math.**_

_**-Derek **_

Casey laughed and then turned back to her work. Suddenly she felt a tad bit better. Though that feeling wouldn't last because she knew that she would have to face Justin at lunch.

When lunch time was over Casey decided to walk into the cafeteria with her head held high. She wasn't going to run from him any more, she was going to be the bigger person and deal with her problems head on.

Justin came up behind her, "Finding it hard to keep avoiding me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," she said turning around. "Let's chat."

**A/N: **Okay not a long chapter at all, in fact it's my shortest one. Though I figured it was okay since I updated with two chaps. Alright well I tried to combine the three ships in this chapter. I hope it came out okay. Please Review, your thoughts inspire me to write more and I can't write more to this story without your help. So anything is welcome. Thank you such for reading thus far. I promise to update soon.

-Ally.


	6. Mind Your Own Business

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into in an empty hallway, "Wow..okay Casey... if you want to touch me like that, your going to have to buy me dinner first," he said while smirking.

"What the hell is your problem? You seriously haven't a clue the damage your doing in the last three days of your appearance in my town!" She said finally.

"So now it's your town," he said.

"Well as long as your here it is. I know that your parents aren't the only reason why your here. You came here to mess up my life!"

"Okay, Casey. You were the girl of my dreams up until you left town. Why would I do anything to hurt you?"

"Oh hardly. Don't give me that sympathy crap. _'Girl of your dreams' _Let's get real. Though this isn't about that. You show up at my school in fact every where I go. I shouldn't call you an old friend, I should call you a stalker!"

"Now whose being over dramatic. Despite what you may believe I am not _stalking _you. I'm trying to talk to you. In fact I've been trying to talk with you alone for the last three days. You avoid me everywhere. Oh and nice try inviting your stepbrother yesterday, really worked out well."

"I thought so but apparently it didn't work well enough because your still standing here."

"Look," he said in a calm voice. "I really need to talk to you but not here, it's about something really important. Please don't say 'No' just think about it. I really need to talk to you about this. If you really want to know why I came here than meet me at the Park at 7:30 tonight." Just then a person came rushing into the hallway.

They had red hair and wore a sweater vest, "Hey do you have a visitor's pass because I don't believe you go here!" He said then looked and whipped around and saw Casey was standing there.

"Hey Casey!" said Tinker all excitedly. "If he's with you than that's okay. Anything for you Casey!" He then began to go bright red.

"Um.. he's not with me. In fact _I_," she then looked at Justin with a smirk upon her face, "Was just leaving."

"Do you want me to escort you back to lunch?" Tinker asked grinning.

"No," she replied looking back at Tinker. "I'm okay."

"Okay," he said looking disappointed. Then he walked away continuing his every day duties.

Justin then turned to Casey giving her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and turned back to lunch leaving Justin wondering.

There was only one person Casey wanted to spend lunch with and that person was Noel. He had become one of her best friends and no matter what mood she had been in, he had flip flopped it in a good way. Right now all she needed were some smiles.

She didn't see Noel right away and Emily was off with her new boyfriend Pete. They were really engrossed in conversation with one another and looked so cute, she didn't want to disturb them.

Finally she found an empty spot next to her ex boyfriend, Sam. Sam was more of a friend than an ex boyfriend though. She asked if she could sit down. Sam nodded smiling. She didn't notice that Derek was there until she looked across the table and saw Derek on Sam's other side. She decided to ignore him because well he was Derek.

Sam decided to break the silence, "So Casey, whose this new guy that I keep hearing about?"

She looked puzzled for a moment, _What the heck is he talking about?,_ She thought to herself. Then came to a realization. _Derek, he must've told him about Justin. _"He's nobody, just someone I used to know, he's of no importance to me."

"Derek says you guys used to date," Sam said.

She looked at Derek suddenly forgetting that she was supposed to ignore his existence. "Derek! You don't even know that we used to date! You don't know anything about him!"

"Au contraire mon soeur," he began. "You forget that I have a very nosy sibling who knows everything and loves getting in other people's business." Casey thought about this for a moment, _Edwin!_ She thought. _He is so dead when I get home! _

"Fine, you got me. We used to date. There are you happy?" She said looking tired about talking about this. "We used to date, it's over, end of story. Now can we please move on!"

Sam looked scared of Casey. She got angry, though it's not uncommon for people to be scared of Casey. Take Ryan the big football player for example. He still has nightmares of Casey yelling at him in the hallway.

They then changed the subject to something a lot more duller but Casey was relieved that at least they weren't talking about it anymore. Out of boredom she started scanning the Cafeteria for Noel. She found nothing. _Where is he? _She thought.

She then found Noel alone at some table. She tried to think of an excuse to leave the table without sounding completely rude. "Oh.. I'm going to go to the.. um.. the juice bar. Bye," she said while grabbing her stuff and walking away.

Derek watched her as she walked away from the table and towards the messy cafeteria. _She is such a bad liar,_ Derek thought. He watched her walk towards Noel and give him one of her secret Casey smiles. One's that are only given to certain people. She had only given it to Derek once. That was when he thought he was moving to Spain to live with his mom. Though it was only because he was moving and they probably wouldn't see on another again. So he completely forgot about it.

Now Derek watched as Noel invited her to sit down next to him and this sharp pain appeared within Derek. _Why does this keep happening? _Derek thought. _There's got to be some reason for it. Is it hatred? Do I hate Casey? Okay well I don't hate her she gets on my nerves a lot and she is such a super-keener but I could never actually hate her. If not hate? Then what is this? Why is it that whenever I see her even look at another guy I get this feeling... Could it be? No, it couldn't possibly be. I mean it's CASEY! The girl I live to annoy..In yet I sit here staring at my mac and cheese with this enormous sharp pain in my stomach that just won't go away. On second thought, maybe it's this mac and cheese, it doesn't look edible. _

As Derek pondered, Casey went on with her conversation with Noel. "So, Noel where were you just now?"

"England, the queen says 'Hello,'" said Noel smiling.

"Come on. Tell me where you were?"

"I can't tell you that," he said looking down.

"Why not? I thought I was your best friend. Now your keeping things from me. I feel so hurt," she said with her cute puppy dog eyes.

"Oh don't you dare pull the pretty eyes. That's low. Now, you think you can make me do anything you want," he protested.

"Tell me where you were!" Just then the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," he said smiling and then walked away from her slightly grinning to himself.

Casey laughed to herself and began to make her way to the rest of her classes.

The rest of the day was a total blur for Casey. By the end of the day she had _almos_t forgotten about her discussion with Justin earlier.

She still hadn't decided whether or not she was going to meet Justin tonight. _I'm not going, _She thought. _I mean why should I? He's only going to bring up things that should remain in the past. I'm over it, I'm over him, why can't he just leave me the hell alone? He'll probably do something stupid and tell me he loves me or something. Oh god... what if he does? I cannot go.. I musn't.. I mean it's seriously going to cause issues. _

As she walked out to the parking lot she had come to a realization. She had come here with Noel. _Oh no! How am I getting home. I forgot to remind Noel. He must've left already. I guess I'm going to have to walk, _She thought.

As she looked like a lost puppy in the parking lot she heard a voice behind her. A voice that she wasn't wanting to hear.

"Need a ride?" Justin yelled behind her.

_What am I going to do? I have no other options!_

She apparently didn't have to think too much on it because a voice called out behind her and walked towards her staring at Justin, "Thanks Jason, but actually _I'm_ giving her a lift home. So you can go do what you need to," said Derek. Justin rolled his eyes and got into his car.

As Justin pulled away Casey looked at Derek almost relieved. "Thank you," she said.

Derek put his hand to his ear, "I'm sorry what? Can I get that in writing?"

Casey rolled her eyes, _I can't even give him a proper thanks without getting a sarcastic comment. _

Without thinking Derek went over to open Casey's car door for her. She gave him a weird look and then hopped inside the car. Derek sounded confused himself. _Did I just open her door for her? What the hell is going on with me? _Derek thought. He flipped on his sunglasses and popped inside the car as well and once the key was in place and song filled the room.

"_In the car I just can't wait,_

_To pick you up on our very first date,_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand,_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance,_

_Do you like my stupid hair,_

_Would you guess,_

_That I didn't know what to where,_

_I am scare of what you think, _

_You make me nervous..." _

Derek pulled the car away and then they were on their way home. Casey ignored Derek most of the way home.

"I'm still mad at you, you know?" She said finally.

"For what? Giving you a lift home? You know what tell you what Casey. If it bothers you that much I can shove you out of the passenger side right now. Watch out for oncoming traffic though!" He said sarcastically.

"Derek, you know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you bringing Justin up to Sam today at lunch. It's none of your business. I mean it's bad enough that Edwin told you about Justin but did you really have to spread it around like wildfire."

"Despite what you may believe. I didn't bring it up to Sam to _ruin_ your life. I brought it up to him because well.. I.. um.." he seemed to catch himself. _No way in hell am I actually going to tell her that I was concerned about her not no way as long as I live and breathe. I brought it up to Sam in confidence. I didn't actually expect him to say anything to her about it. _

_-Flashback from this afternoon (Derek's POV)-_

_I looked at Sam debating whether or not I should actually bring this up to him. "Hey, Sam." I said finally._

"_Yeah, D."_

"_I might need to talk to you about something," _

"_Okay Man shoot."_

"_Okay well, it's about a girl," I said._

"_Isn't it always? Go on..."_

"_Well actually she's not really a girl she's more of an annoyance and she's completely crazy and she always finds ways to get under my skin and she always has to open her mouth and she's incredibly stubborn..."_

_Sam rolled his eye like he knew exactly who I was talking about, "Okay I get it what did Casey do this time."_

"_What? Who said anything about Casey?" I said trying not to make it look obvious. Sam just looked at me. _

"_Okay well, maybe this is about Casey. Well anyways.. There's this guy Justin and he just shows up at the theater and ends up staying the entire weekend."_

"_Wait- was this the same night you had your date with Sally?" _

"_Yes, it was. That was a disaster. Sally still hasn't called me and she completely blows me off at work. Anyways on with my story...Well he's been staying at our house for awhile and I don't know how much longer he's going to stay. He's obviously a friend from Casey's past and Edwin just told me the other day that he over heard them talking the other night and apparently they used to date. This guy is a serious ass, Sam and there's something about him I just don't like."_

"_You don't like him because of his history with Casey," said Sam. I was completely shocked by this how can he say something like that? Like I really care about their history.. psht_

"_What? Your crazy! There's no way in hell. The guy just bugs me is all," I said._

"_Like how Max bugged you," he continued. _

"_That was totally different. Max WAS a jackass and you know it too. I mean the way he always made Casey take notes for him and do his work. She was glad to be rid of him like when she was with Scott, the two timer. Casey has just really crappy taste in guys. I'm don't like him not because of his history with Casey, which I could care less about, I don't like him because he's an ass."_

"_Okay Max and Scott were jerks but how come you don't like Noel," _

"_What Mr. Perfect? I have nothing against him," I said trying to hide my anger. _

"_Right.. look D. The point is you don't like Justin because he has a history of being Casey's boyfriend. I mean you almost tore my head off when Casey and I first dated and gave me that whole 'Male Code' crap."_

_I started getting angry, "Look had I known you were going to give me this bull explanation, I wouldn't have even brought it up!" I then turned back to my lunch and saw Sam roll his eyes once again at me. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Derek," Casey began and Derek continued to space out. "Derek!"

"Wha-" he said flipping back to Casey.

"Oh never mind," she said with disgust then just started staring out the window. _Dear god, there is something terribly terribly wrong with me, _thought Derek.

When they arrived home later that afternoon Casey knew exactly who she was going to talk to, "Edwin Venturi! Get your bum down here, THIS INSTANT!" She yelled. _Yeah like that's going to make him want to come down here, _she thought and then turned around to run upstairs. She ran to his room and just began to open it up, "Edw-" she began to say only to realize that he was no where to be found.

_He can't hide forever, _she thought bitterly. Then an idea sprang to her mind and she ran towards the game closet. Opened it and alas she found Edwin hiding.

"Edwin," she began to say trying not to sound to bitter.

"Okay, what are you going to do to me?" he asked his hands blocking his face.

"I just want to know why you went and spied spied, found out about Justin and I, and told Derek of all people?" She asked.

"Well it's all Derek's fault!"

"Figures, what did he do?"

"Well, let's just say he paid me to spy on you and Justin and find out what happened between you guys," said Edwin. "I swear I didn't mean to Casey it's just well I needed the money and I only found out a little bit. Derek is very persuasive."

_How many Venturis am I going to have to kill..stupid Derek, _thought Casey.

"So are you mad?" Edwin asked.

"At you? No. However the other half of your DNA and I are going to go to blows," She said sounding bitter.

"Please, warn me before you do. I don't want to be here when World War Three takes place."

"Will do." Then Edwin left the games closet and went to find Derek. Just then she remembered that he had hockey practice later so he probably left after they got home.

She then went upstairs to her room only to find a note waiting for her on her bed.

_**Park tonight. 7:30. We need to talk.**_

_**-Justin**_

_Great, _Casey thought. _Just when I was beginning to forget about him. _She still hadn't completely and entirely decided whether or not she was going to meet him tonight. She didn't want to go, not at all. Though something inside of her was telling her to go. She tossed the note in the waste basket and found herself a comfy spot on bed and began to rest.

In the meantime...

Derek had just gotten home from practice and it was nearing 6:30. He dumped his duffel bag on the ground and found his way into the kitchen for a snack. As he went to throw the wrapper from his snack into the garbage a crinkled paper caught his eye. Out of curiosity he unraveled the note and began to read.

_A note from Justin to Casey, asking her to meet him tonight at the park. What the hell is he trying to pull, _thought Derek. _I need to talk to Casey. _

He marched upstairs and went into Casey's room. She was resting in her room on her bed.

"Get up," he said. "We need to talk."

She rose up. "No, we don't need to talk. I need to talk. How could you pay Edwin to spy on me and Justin? Seriously, can't you just ever just butt out! Derek you just don-"

He interrupted her,"Don't meet with Justin tonight."

"What? Your bringing this up now. Wait how did you even know Justin wanted to meet me?"

"I saw the note."

"Now your going through my trash. Stalker!" She said.

"Oh please get over it was in the wastebasket wide out in the open. You sure didn't go through a lot of trouble to go out and hide it to leave it out in the open."

"So that gives you an excuse to just go through my things!"

"Well, Casey I was... you were...I was..."

"Why do you even care?"

"I.. care."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Casey, I-" Just then he was interrupted by George coming inside Casey's room.

"You guys dinner's ready,"

"We're on our way," Casey said finally. George left Casey's room and went on down stairs. Casey looked at Derek one more time before leaving downstairs for breakfast. As Casey left her room. Derek put his hands to his face and massaged his temples and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and marched down the stairs for dinner.

It was needless to say a quiet dinner. Derek and Casey avoided each other and the family found this weird because normally Derek and Casey would bicker but tonight crickets.

"What's going on?" Mouthed George to Nora.

Nora shook her head. "I have no idea," she mouthed back.

Finally the dinner was over and Casey made no point to stick around, she grabbed her plate and tossed it into the sink. Then she ran upstairs to do some thinking.

She looked at the clock it read 7:00. If she was going to at all meet Justin. Now would be the time she would do it. She knew she had to go. I mean it would be the only time she would be able to figure out why he really was here. Maybe now he would go home. Maybe now she would find her answers.

She grabbed her coat and rushed down the stairs. When she reached the front door she was fronted with Derek.

"Derek, your in my way," she said trying push him out of the way.

He remained still, "Where are you going?"

"Out. Now get out of my way."

"You're going to meet Justin, aren't you?" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"Derek, that's none of your business."

"Of course, it's my business because like it or not you're my family and I deserve to know. Your business _is_ my business."

"Derek. You don't get this at all. Please will you just leave?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust him," Derek said.

"Well, I'm sorry since when do you care?"

"Let's not get into this..." _Why is she making this so difficult? _Thought Derek.

"Fine but get out of the way."

"No."

"Fine then you leave me no choice. GEORGE! Derek refuses to move and I need to get going!" yelled Casey.

Derek glared at her. _Tattletale, _he thought.

"Derek, let Casey leave!"

"Fine," he said finally. "Though, I'm giving you a ride. You are not going there alone. I don't trust him and unfortunately your well being is in my control considering your technically family."

"Fine! Let's go then," Casey said regretfully.

Derek and her got into the car. Derek flipped on some tunes and they were off. Casey didn't speak to Derek the whole way there. When they arrived at the park. Justin was sitting on a nearby bench.

Casey unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. Derek gave her another pleading look, hoping she would change her mind about talking with Justin.

She avoided his gaze and continued on out the door.

She saw Justin looking at her and suddenly her face fell. She was regretting her decision to come her tonight.

"I was hoping you'd show," he said smiling.

"I came here only for one reason. To find out why you came here and to ask you to go," she said.

"Okay, you want the truth, here it is," he handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Read it," he said softly.

She opened it up and began to read:

**Epitome Records Presents...**

**Music Against The World**

**For one night only bands across the region will compete for the chance to record their own debut album. Registration is required by October 16th. The event will take place on the 22nd of October. The event will take place in the heart of Toronto at the complex.**

**Compete for your chance to win!**

She looked back at Justin. "So what does this have to do with your being here?"

"Well, look Casey. I didn't know how to tell you this but I joined a new band. We have an awesome drummer, a very talented bass player, and well me a guitarist. The only thing we're missing is a very talented singer." He looked at Casey with a smile as he said singer.

"You can't possibly mean me?" She said thinking he must've actually been kidding.

"Why not?"

"Because.. Because it's ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"Casey, you have by far the best voice I have ever heard. You want to know something else. Liz told me you fronted Derek's band at Battle of the Bands and that you were amazing. This is a great opportunity and you can't say that you don't love the feeling about being on stage. So why don't you give it a shot?"

Casey thought and wondered this. She really did love the stage, that much was true. Though could she really go back to that. Yes she did do that "Battle of the Bands" with Derek awhile back and it was true she did love it but was it worth the risk of getting back under Justin's snare? She had to think on this.

"I don't know.. I'm going to have think about it..."

"I know.. Well you know where to find me... I mean I am sleeping 20 feet away from you."

"Now that scares me," she said laughing. She can't remember the last time she laughed around Justin. It felt weird and different. Something she wasn't expecting.

"Is that all? No more lies," she asked honestly.

"That's all," he said.

Meanwhile in the car...

_What's taking her so long? I knew this was a bad idea. If he did anything anything at all to hurt her. I'll destroy him. He better not of touched or hurt her in any matter, _Derek thought bitterly.

Finally he saw a figure coming towards the car. At a closer glance he saw that it was Casey. She found herself in side the car.

"You okay?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They arrived home shortly after. Justin's car trailing behind them. Derek throwing Dark gazes in his rear view mirror.

They arrived home.

When the three walked through the front door. Nora was waiting for them, "Where've you three been?"

"Out," said Casey. "I'm beat, I'm going to bed. Later boys." She said looking at the two teenage boys before running off to bed.

While Casey ran off to bed. Derek and Justin headed up to Derek's room to crash. Derek put on a pair of his boxers and fell onto his bed. Justin changed into his boxers as well and crashed on the floor as he had done the night before.

Derek wasn't expecting this but Justin spoke up.

"She's great isn't she?" said Justin.

"Who?" said Derek rolling his eyes.

"Casey. She's absolutely amazing. Beautiful. Smart. Sweet. What I wouldn't give just to have another chance with her," said Justin dreamy.

Derek rolled his eyes again but there wasn't much he could say. _As much as it pains me to think it, _though Derek, _he's right. _

**A/N: **Hey everyone! There ya go chapter six. I know it was rather long chapter, sorry about the length. There was a lot I wanted to include in this chapter. Thank you SO much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and inspire me to keep writing! I'm having so much fun writing this story. I plan on updating soon. More Nasey/Dasey/Jasey to come!

Thanks for reading,

Ally :)


	7. Morning Surprises and a Chat with Paul

Edwin was just about finished spying on Derek, with his stethoscope pressed tightly against the door, when Lizzie creeped up behind him, "What are you doing?" She said.

"Wha!" Edwin jumped, "I could ask you the same question."

"Don't question me Edwin Venturi! Seriously.. what are you doing?"

"Fine...I'm spying on Justin and Derek," said Edwin finally.

"Edwin! How could you!? That is so-"

"Justin still loves Casey," Edwin interrupted.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? What did you hear?" said Lizzie frantically.

"Well okay I heard Justin say 'She's great' and 'What I wouldn't give to have another chance with her'"

"Oh My God."

"Yeah, I know," said Edwin frowning.

"That's awesome!"

"What?"

"Justin loves Casey! They are so getting back together!" yelled an excited Lizzie.

"Are you serious? That's terrible!" exclaimed Edwin.

"What? Why?"

"Are you blind Lizzie? Derek is obviously in love with her!"

"Derek? As in Derek Venturi? The boy who wrongly set Casey's alarms just so that she would be late for school The guy who super glued all the pages of her book together and pretty much makes Casey's life a living nightmare on a daily basis. Are you crazy Edwin because as far as I know he pretty much hates her?"

"Lizzie...Lizzie...Lizzie. Have I taught you nothing?" He pulled out a notebook and showed it to Lizzie. "Here, just look at my research. Okay...Exhibit A, Derek gets into fist fight with Sam over dating Casey. Exhibit B, Derek wants to destroy Scott after hurting Casey. Finally, Exhibit C, Derek convinces Casey to change back hence break up with loser boyfriend, Max."

"So? He was just being protective. I mean he's like her brother," said Lizzie exhaustedly.

"Derek protective? Mr. Sincerity? Even you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Well no... but..."

Edwin stared her down as Lizzie tried to put all the pieces together.

"Oh My God. Your right! Derek_ is _in love with Casey," said Lizzie finally.

"Yep."

"Wow.. this is... wow," said an awed Lizzie.

"I know.. but this is a good thing," said Edwin.

"I don't know... I really like Justin..." said Lizzie.

"Really? Why?"

"Why not? He's gorgeous, awesome, and so cool to me! Not to mention he and Casey were a perfect match!" Exclaimed Lizzie.

"So you think he's perfect?"

"Pretty much..." Lizzie began to say and then began to watch Edwin's face fall. "Wait? What do you know?"

"Wait till you see what I found...He grabbed something out of his pocket and brought it to Lizzie's eyes.

"Okay, we definitely have to step in. What do you propose we do?" asked Lizzie.

Edwin smirked, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

-**The Next Morning**-

The next day Casey awoke to a surprise. She lazily rested her head back and swerved around in her fluffy pajamas. She then began to smell a sweet smell of a mocha latte. _Mmmm_, She thought. She then blinked her eyes a few times and almost screamed when she thought she saw someone standing over. That was until she saw the friendly face of Noel.

"Morning Sleepyhead! Did you know you snore? Really loud by the way. Your lucky your cute otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance of getting a date," said Noel jokingly. _Oh my god, he totally said I was cute! Wait..do I want him to think I'm cute? Wait.. oh my god I'm in my pajamas! My hair looks horrible, I can't let him see me like this. He already is.. wait why do I care what I look like when he sees me...we're just friends. Are we just friends? Oh so many questions, but I need to get decent to save myself from further embarrassment! _She panicked.

She grabbed the blanket and tossed it over her head to try and prevent him from seeing her in any more embarrassment. "Noel, what are you doing here this early? Why are you in my room? Not that I don't like your company, but really I look horrible, I just woke up."

"Well.. a little birdie told me you had a rough night, last night so I brought you some coffee to cheer you up and I am taking you to school again." He said. _Aw that's so sweet! _Casey thought. _He is seriously the sweetest and best friend in the world! I don't deserve a friend like him! _

Noel started smiling at her and she didn't realize how long she was staring at him with that Casey smile. That was until she attempted to get up and ended up falling on the ground.

"Casey! Are you okay?" Noel asked.

_Oh yeah, I'm fine just suffering from embarrassment, _thought Casey beginning to go bright red.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a quick shower and get dressed. Then I'll meet you down stairs all right.."

"Okay see you downstairs.." Then they both left through Casey's door when they were fronted by Derek.

Derek eyed them both suspiciously after watching them both leave from Casey's Room at 6:00 in the morning.

"Noel, just came over this morning to bring me coffee," muttered Casey.

"Right, and was just heading over to shower.." rasped Noel. Derek stared him down with a scary look in his eyes. "Not Together! I mean she's going to shower and I'm going to wait for her to get ready downstairs. On the couch, in the living room." Derek just nodded his head disbelievingly.

"Right. So I'm just going to shower now," Casey said turning to leave.

"Right me too. To the living room," for a second he accidentally went in Casey's direction. "That way," he said pointing to the stairs and began heading for them.

_That was um awkward, _thought Derek. _Though what the hell is she doing with Noel at 6:00 in the morning in her bedroom. I mean Casey's not that kind of girl. Noel doesn't seem like that kind of guy though maybe that all nice guy routine is just an act. Either way I'm keeping an eye out. There's something wrong with this picture. I mean I live with Casey all the time but I've never gone into her room that early in the morning if I didn't have a good reason. Hmm, _thought Derek.

Derek then walked down into the living room to follow Noel. He spotted Noel on the couch talking to Marti.

"Do you like ponies Noel? One day I want a pony but daddy says that ponies need room to run around in.. So I was going to ask him if we can put it in my room or put it in the garage there's lots of room in there," said Marti looking at Noel.

Just as Noel was about to speak. Derek lifted up Marti into the air and picked her up into her arms, "Hey Smarti! Do you mind if I go talk to Noel here for awhile."

"Okay Smerek!" She said excitedly and then put her down and then Marti ran into the other room.

Derek then went to sit down in his chair. Trying to find Noel's gaze. "So.. Noel," Derek said finally.

"So...Derek," Noel repeated.

"What's going on with you and Casey?"

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"Right..." Derek said rolling his eyes. "Well I give all my friends morning wake up calls and coffee."

"She just had a bad night is all, I was trying to cheer her up."

"Oh why don't you just admit it.. you like her," Derek said.

" Okay fine I like her. Who wouldn't? She's a great person with a wonderful personality. She makes me laugh and we have a great time together but as to the way that your implying I really don't think that I need to tell you how I feel about her. It's none of your business about how I feel," said Noel.

"That's fine and dandy but you still haven't really answered my question. What's going on with you and Casey?"

Just then Casey came running down the stairs. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing a white halter with a pink laced sweater and jeans. She looked pretty. Derek and Noel seemed to notice and their conversation then came a to screeching halt.

"Ready to go?" Casey asked.

"Yep," said Noel giving Derek one last look before turning away.

They got into the car and made their way to school.

When they arrived at school. Casey made an announcement "Hey Noel! I have got to go I have a meeting with Paul this morning. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay see you at lunch!"

She then hustled out of the Car and rushed to go to the guidance counselor's office where her long time friend and mentor Paul sat.

"Why hello Casey! Look at what cool new office gift. My kids got for me," He pointed to a set of knockers and then began to play with them and he watched them go back and forth and then began to giggle. _He is really weird sometimes, _thought Casey.

"Okay... Serious now. So.. what is going on?"

"Well.." Casey began, "JustincamebackintomylifeandtotallybeganscrewingeverythingupheshowsupeverywhereigoandIcan'tescapehimhe'sseriouslyinsaneandnowheapparentlywantsmetodothisgigintorontoanditotallydon'tknowwhattodoandthenthere'sthiswholeweirdnesswithnoelandIdon'tknowifIlikehimandit'sallsoconfusingandthenDerekscrewseverythingupicannotstandhim!" Then Casey took a deep breath from talking so much.

"Okay..what?"

"Okay..." She said calming down. "Here's the story," She then proceeded to tell him the whole story rationally. Paul nodded from time to time and began really listening to her. He took down a few notes and listened to Casey as she vented about the horrible events of the last few days. "So, what do I do?" She asked finally.

"Well it seems your in quite a dilemma. Let's start with Justin."

"Okay," Casey nodded.

"Now he's come back into your life for a reason correct?"

"Yes, he claims he wants me to front his band at this gig in Toronto."

"Do you want to do this gig?"

"No!" Paul stared her down. "Yes! I love singing but I don't trust myself when I'm around him!"

"Because of your history?"

"Yes!"

"I see well Casey. Justin aside this is something you really want to do! I'm always encouraging you to take risks and this one seems just about right. Though if you are truly afraid something might happen don't let yourself. Take a friend along that way you will be less tempted and you have someone to have your back. If this is truly something you want of course?"

"That's a great idea I'll think about it."

"Now let's move along to Justin specifically. How do you feel about him?"

"I hate him!" She said.

"Do you really?" questioned Paul.

"No... but I hate that he's here and I still think he has ulterior motives for showing up here! I mean I can't trust him like I can trust.."

"Noel," finished Paul.

"Yes, I trust Noel completely."

"So how do you feel about him?"

"Justin?"

"No.. Noel."

"Oh.. I don't know... I mean he's so sweet and incredibly funny and he's an amazing friend and knows exactly what to say and do to make me feel better and there's this feeling in my stomach when I'm around him and I become nervous and geeky and not myself. It just I don't know feels right when I'm around him!" She then began to get giddy and forgot where she was for a moment

"So you like him?"

"I don't know...It's all so confusing because at the same time he's my best friend."

"Quite a conundrum! So lastly what's this you say about Derek?"

"I hate him! He's ruining my life!"

_What else is new, _secretly thought Paul.

"Other than your _supposed _hate for him," said Paul.

"Well he's been acting really weird lately. Like last Sunday, I caught him reading to a little girl from the hospital. Then he's taking me home and like pretty much threatens guys. Then he goes off and tells Sam all these things that are happening between me and Justin and then when I confronted him about it. He seemed to kind of care and it was totally weird because Derek NEVER cares!"

"I see..." began Paul. He knew what was going on but apparently Casey didn't and then he rolled his eyes, "Maybe he's changing?" said Paul.

"No.. he's up to something and I'm going to figure out what it is?"

"Casey, I really don't-"

"Thanks, Paul for the advice! Now I must go do some spying and prying."

She then began to walk out the door.

"Casey, I really just think that.." He began again only Casey left his office. "Oh well..." he said finally. Then turned back to his knockers and watched them pound against eachother and then began to laugh excessively...

**-Meanwhile-**

Noel was just about to go to his locker when he was stopped by a figure. Justin tapped him on the shoulder, he looked behind Justin and saw Derek trailing behind.

"What's going on?" Noel asked finally.

"I'm taking you two out for a day. I figured all the men in Casey's life should do some bonding," said Justin.

_You wish you were in Casey's life, _thought Noel bitterly.

"What kind of bonding? I have class you know!" said Noel.

"So? Skip a day? Meet me out front in 10," said Justin walking away.

"Don't tell me you actually signed off on this?" asked Noel to Derek.

"Why not? It's not like I haven't done it before," said Derek.

"Yeah," said Noel.

"Besides don't you want to see what he's up to? Maybe protect Casey?"

"Of course. Let's go," said Noel.

Then the two boys took off to meet Justin up front.

**A/N: **There ya go Chapter 7. Rather short I know. Though it's a basically a filler chapter. Chapter 8 will be posted tomorrow. I've already got most of it written. Be prepared for Boys Day Out... :P

-Ally


	8. Boys Day Out

They met Justin out front.

"Hello...glad you decided to join me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only here because of Casey," said Noel.

"Whatever..." Justin didn't bother to ask what Derek's reasoning for being here. _Thank god,_ thought Derek. There's no way anyone was going to find out that I actually care about Casey. "Okay, we shall go then," finished Justin.

The three boys hopped inside the car. Derek hopped up front while Noel trailed behind in the backseat.

"So...where are we off to?" Asked Derek.

"I don't know...thought we'd go boating."

"You have a boat?"

"No," said Justin. _Oh no. Nuh-uh. No way!_ Thought Derek. _I mean I've done loads of bad things but stealing doesn't seem like the greatest idea to me. _Luckily Derek didn't have to say any of this aloud because Noel spoke for him.

"You can't mean stealing a boat! You know for a guy whose trying to steal Casey's heart you're not doing a great job of it. She'll hate you after learning this!"

"Okay first of all there are so many things wrong with that sentence. Number one who said anything about Casey. Number two, I cannot believe you guys would actually think I'd steal a boat. What kind of Jerk do you take me for anyway? For your information it's my parent's boat and yes I have my own set of keys and permission to use it," said Justin.

"Yeah and here I thought you were some sort of rebel but you're no more a rebel than Noel over there," said Derek.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Noel. He looked questioningly up at Derek.

"Well come on let's face it man. You were the lead in the musical, you write poetry, and 90 percent of your friends are chicks," said Derek.

"First of all they aren't chicks, they're girls and you're just jealous because they don't hang around jerks like yourselves who treat them like yesterday's news. They'd rather hang around guys like me who treat them with respect, you could learn a thing or to," sassed Noel.

_Of course, Mr. Perfect. He's always right,_ thought Derek.

"Ladies. Can we are argue about this later? Come on we're not too far from the marina. You two can have your little cat fight after we get home. Okay?"

Both Derek and Noel rolled their eyes and gazed lazily out the window at the meadows of the grassland. Eventually they ran into a great body of water and suddenly Justin said, "Okay boys we're here." They pulled into the parking lot which prompted the three boys to get out of the car. Justin headed to this little shop next to one of the docks. Derek and Noel stood by the car waiting for him to come back. After about five minutes Justin returned with a set of keys dangling around his fingers.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Justin led them to the dock and stopped when they got to this high class speed boat. It was huge at least 25 feet across with a lower deck and the craftsmanship was incredible. It was called, "The Lost One." _How appropriate,_ thought Derek._ If only he would just get lost. _

Justin climbed aboard alongside Derek and Noel.

"So... what do you want us to do?" asked Noel.

"Untie those buoys," Justin pointed to two buoys on both sides that were attached to the dock. Derek took one side and Noel took the other. "Then I want you to..." he continued on a list of more various things for them to do before taking to the open waters. When it seemed like they had done just about everything you could possibly do to get ready for a day out at sea, "Alright guys, that's it. I'm going to start pulling out now be on the look out for neighboring boats and what not."

The boat then began to jet backward into Lake Ontario. After they made it out of the marina and into the open water, Justin put the boat into high gear and they were going so fast the faces on the land and beaches suddenly became unreadable. The boat jostled from time to time and the nose of the boat sometimes went way up into the air. Both Derek and Noel were so afraid that the boat was going to tip over and they were all going to suffer. Though nothing bad seemed to happen Derek sat up beside Justin on the passenger side and Noel decided to go into the back to rest it off.

After what seemed like hours the sea began to feel unfamiliar and Derek and Noel became nervous.

"Um...where are we?" asked Noel nervously.

"Oh... well we just passed the border about 10 minutes ago. So we're in Michigan I presume," said Justin.

"What?" asked a confused Derek.

"Michigan. United States."

"We crossed the border!" yelled Noel.

"Yep," said Justin calmly.

"How can you be so relaxed? We crossed over illegally! I don't even have my passport. Oh no, we're screwed!" exclaimed Derek as a federal boat came rushing towards them.

"Will you relax! It'll be fine." The boat slowed down and came rushing up beside them.

"What's going on boys? Do you have your passports?" asked a federal guy.

Justin spoke first, "Sir, we simply got lost on our way back to the Marina. We really didn't mean to crossover into different waters. Let me introduced myself, My name is Justin Banks. I believe you may know my father, Kevin Banks. He owns the successful oil company, 'Banks and Son.'"

The federal guy, "Oh why yes I do. He donates over 500 dollars every year to the federal academy. He's a good friend of my father's. He's a great guy."

"Yes he is, oh but he's going to be so disappointed to know I got in trouble for accidentally crossing over into the next border."

"Oh.. I'm sure we can overlook this. It was just a mistake."

"Well.. why don't you tell me your name and I will tell my father what a fantastic job you are doing."

"Oh well if you insist it's Frank Hansen. F-R-A-N-K H-A-N-S-E-N."

Justin pretended to write it down and said, "Why thank you sir. You have been so kind."

"The pleasure is all mine. You kids be careful and have fun," and then the boat began to pull away.

When the boat was gone Derek asked, "Who are you?"

"Someone who got really lucky in life," said Justin.

They all silently agreed to head back to shore it was nearing 2:00 and apparently Justin had more tricks up his sleeve for the rest of the day. It seemed like forever until they got back. It seemed much longer than actually leaving shore that was for sure. The waves crashed beneath them at it was soothing.

They eventually arrived back at shore around 5:00. Derek knew that George and Nora would be asking for him. He decided to give them call at home. He picked up his cell and waited anxiously for someone to pick up. Eventually someone did, just not the someone he wanted.

"Hello?" Casey rang into the phone.

"Casey," said Derek.

"Derek? Where are you? You didn't come home after school and I know you don't have hockey practice tonight. I won't ask you again, where are you?"

"Out," said Derek.

"Is Noel with you? I didn't see him at school and someone said they saw him leave with you this morning. What is going on?"

"Nothing just spending some quality time with your boyfriends," said Derek sarcastically.

"Okay I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, but Justin is with you? I knew this was going to happen, I knew it. Grr..." Casey sounded angry. "Get home now!"

"I can't we'll be out for awhile longer. Tell dad and Nora I'll be home later and not to wait up for me."

Derek spoke loudly into the phone and Noel overheard. "Is that Casey?" Derek just shook his head.

"But Derek-" said Casey.

"I'll talk to you later Case. Bye," he said and then hung up the phone.

"Alright. Where to now?" asked Derek.

"Well hop in the car and I'll show you." _This does not sound good_, thought Derek and Noel at the same time.

They got into the car and Justin once again began pulling them into an unfamiliar area. _We should really get used to this_, thought Derek.

After about another hour of driving they pulled into this town. It seemed just like the kind of place that you'd see in a college movie. Bars on every corner and drunken students on their way back to their dorms. It seemed like they weren't here to look at colleges.

Justin parked on one side of the street into a tight parking spot in front of this bar called, "Sam's Tavern."

"We're here," said Justin.

"A Bar? You do know we are underage right?"

"Oh loosen up, Covington," said Derek.

"Hey, I'm plenty loose Venturi. Forgive me for not wanting to get sent jail," said Noel.

"Please, they don't card here. Why do you think I came here? They never card you on a college campus. Just have a beer and both of you shut up," said Justin.

They walked into the bar and sat down at the counter. A lady wearing a very tight out fit that looked a lot like babe raider's approached them. "What can offer you guys?"

"Well I'm pretty sure these guys can't handle much more than a beer so two beers straight up please."

She smiled dizzily towards them and Justin rushed a hand through is feathery dirty blond hair. Not too long later she slid two beer bottles towards them and justin laid a 20 dollar bill down, "Keep the change," he said.

Noel rolled his eyes but decided not to take a drink. "Come on, Casey isn't watching you can finally get off that leash she has you on," sassed Justin.

"She doesn't have me on a leash," said Noel than downed a a huge swig of beer.

"Good man," said Justin, "So how about you Derek?"

"Please... I'm not that much of a wuss," then he chugged down a lot of his beer too.

"Alright so boys take your picks for the night?" said Justin looking around at the room.

Derek and Noel looked at one another not sure what to make of that statement.

"The girls as I take it both of you are single," said Justin.

"I'm single because I'm not the type to be tied down," said Derek.

"Great than take your pick for the night," insisted Justin.

Derek just rolled his eyes and continued to take more swigs out of his beer.

"How about you Noel or are you too scared Casey might not want you after finding out you found someone," said Justin.

"You know what? I've kept my mouth shut for Casey's sake but really are you that much of an ass? Seriously what the hell did she ever see in a jackass such as yourself," said Noel.

"Look you know nothing about me and Casey so why don't you just butt the hell out," exclaimed Justin.

"Make me," said Noel getting so close up to Justin that he was towering over him again.

It looked like it was going to get serious and so Derek of all people stepped in. "Look, why don't you guys just stop arguing and cool off for a bit alright." Noel walked away to one side of the bar while Derek and Justin went over to a table somewhere.

Leaving Noel off by himself, Derek and Justin decided to have a little one on one, "Me and you need to have a little chat," said Derek.

"Whatever," said Justin and the two sat down at a table.

"Look. I don't like you. I mean I don't blame you for wanting to wreck Casey's life. That's pretty much been my goal ever since I met the Princess. Though you've crossed the line when you show up out of the blue and start trying to pin everyone in her life against one another. Don't think you're getting some cheap thrill out of watching little Noel over there get drunk and this whole trying to find a chick for him to hook up with, just because you know that when Casey finds out, she's going to be disappointed in Mr. Perfect over there."

"You know what's surprising here is that you keep bringing up Casey. As I take it you claim to hate her. Isn't that interesting?"

"What are you talking about?" said Derek.

"It just it seems a little funny that the guy that hates Casey as much as you claim to is sitting here with me having this conversation," said Justin laughing to himself. _What the hell is he talking about? _Thought Derek. "It's quite obvious you have feelings for her otherwise why the hell would you be fighting this like you are."

_Is he mentally insane? _Thought Derek. _I mean he thinks I have feelings for her? Idiot! _

"You're more crazy than I thought you were," said Derek. Then he grabbed his beer and walked away from Justin.

**-With Noel-**

Noel was just sitting at the bar, drinking, and looking down at the floor, when the bartender walked over to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Life sucks," said Noel looking down into his mug.

"You're way too young to have such a negative outlook on life. What's wrong?"

"People."

"That's specific," she said sarcastically.

"People who come down and ruin everything when everything is just going perfect. When you're with someone you care about then Mr. Jerkoff from out of town comes and spoils everything. Then your just stuck being the side kick, the friend, all over again."

"Sounds like a girl problem?"

"You could say that," said Noel.

"So tell me about the girl?"

Noel sighed, "Well she's smart, really smart, she could run the world with her brains. She's also very sweet and caring. I mean she cares about everyone. She's even kind to her enemies, even though she has very few. She's really independent especially when she broke up with her loser boyfriend months ago. She's talented, she has the most beautiful voice you have ever heard. She's stubborn, but in a good sort of way."

"Is she pretty?"

"Oh she's beautiful. Every time I see her I get these enormous butterflies in my stomach."

"It seems to me that she's pretty special?"

"Absolutely," Noel said.

"So what's the problem?"

"Other guys are the problem. Every time I feel us starting to get close somebody always has to come and ruin it. Like right when we first met. We were both cast as the leads in the musical and we got really close and that's when I began falling for her. Than when I sent her flowers after the musical and was telling her that she was the real star of the musical her boyfriend, Max came and I had to hide the fact that I was the one who sent the flowers. It was horrible. There were many times like that and then now the worst is happening."

"What's going on now?"

"Well her ex is in town and he's basically sabotaging everything and now I'm starting to get the feeling that she only sees me as her friend. I've tried hinting to her that I like her but she doesn't seem to get it...I just feel so stupid... and idiotic." He banged his head down on the bar.

"That's good way to get a concussion. So stop," she said as he began to lift his head back up again. "Look have you flat out told her how you feel?"

"Well no.. but..."

"To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest way to a heavy heart," she said.

"What's that from?"

"I read it on a fortune cookie once," she said and Noel laughed.

**An hour later**

It was already 9:00 and they were already late getting home. Derek and Noel were completely drunk. Which in reality had been Justin's evil plan all along. To get them drunk and for Casey to be completely disappointed in them.

As Justin was the designated driver of the evening he hadn't had one drink that night. He knew that in Casey's eyes he would look like a hero and the other two would like two idiots who got drunk.

He pulled both of drunken boys into the car. Noel was past out in the backseat and Derek was singing the theme song to the popular show, "Degrassi." Very off-key by the way to say the least.

After about an hour and a half later they pulled up in front of the Venturi-McDonald Driveway. Justin decided he would leave the two boys there while crashed at a buddy's of his for the night. He thought it best to avoid a talk from Nora and a phone call to his mom.

He basically doorbell ditched the two boys on the steps while he ran off. Unaware of their surroundings the two boys stumbled lazily on the doorsteps.

Casey who happened to be up heard some noise coming from outside and decided to check out the scene. When she arrived at the seen she was shocked to see the two figures completely zonked and Derek was still singing.

"_Whatever it takes... uh..huh.. I know I can make it through..." _Derek sang.

"Derek, Shut up! What in the world is going on?" She asked trying not to let her voice carry.

"Cassssssssey... how vunderful it ezzz to see yooou," said Derek.

"Are you two drunk?"

"Just a little bit I swearrrr..." he put a finger to his lips and said, "Shh...They'll know we're drunk." Then he smiled and went back to singing.

She turned to Noel who didn't seem able to stand on his own, "Noel you aren't talking? Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" he said lazily.

"You're at my house. Now I can't take you home like this. You'll parents will freak. Why don't I get you both upstairs," she then tried to sneak them into the house and took one arm linked with both of the boys. Silently she marched them up the stairs trying not to wake anyone.

She finally got them up the stairs. She helped Noel into her room and set him down on her bed. "Noel, you rest there and when I put Derek in his room, I'll help you okay?"

Noel lazily nodded and she took Derek by the arm and took him into his room.

"Casey...Why is my beer gone? It was just here, I'm so sad... aww.. poor beer," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it," she said as they approached his room. She opened the door and Derek stumbled a bit.

Just as she was about to set Derek down into her bed. "Casey.. I..." he said and then just like that his lips crashed into hers. Casey was totally freaked out and didn't know what to do. _Oh my god, Derek is kissing me. What the hell? How drunk is he right now? _She thought. She seemed lost in the kiss for a moment than snapped herself out of it as Derek began to lift his hand up her.. She stopped him, broke their embrace and tossed his drunken self onto the bed.

"Derek, you are too drunk to talk about this right now but just wait till morning," she said and stormed out of the room.

Derek fell vastly asleep completely unaware of what had just happened. Casey ran back into her room and found Noel lying on her bed.

She couldn't very well move him so she decided to find a place on the floor to crash.

Noel spoke up though, "Casey what are you doing?"

"Trying to get some sleep," she said.

"Lay up here with me," he said.

"What?"

"I...can't let you..sleep down there.. join me..."

She got up and smiled. _We are all adults here, _she said. Then she took one side of the bed..

As she began to fall asleep she heard Noel say something...

"What was that?" she said.

"I love you Casey," he said.

_What? _She thought.

**A/N: Chapter 8. What did you think? Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger again. I'm also sorry for not updating quicker I knew I promised to give a quicker update last time but I got so caught up with everything. I'll try and write chapter 9 within the next week or so pending on how much homework I get. Thanks so much again for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot and inspire me to write more! So I hope you continue to review! More surprises come within the next chapter so keep your eyes open. **

**Thanks again,**

**Ally :)**


	9. About Last Night

**A/N: New Chapter! Alot happened last chapter so this is basically the aftermath. You also learn a few more things about Justin and Casey's past. There's also more Nasey as well some Dasey in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Ps. Sorry for the long wait between updates especially after what happened last chap. Okay on with the story...**

* * *

Casey began to awake the next morning

Casey began to awake the next morning. _Did last night really happen?_ She thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Noel's arm outstretched across her. She stirred and smiled silently for just a moment before reality set in and she realized. I have a boy in my bed, she panicked. With thus sudden realization she jumped up from the bed which made Noel fall quickly to the floor.

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

Noel jumped up from the floor rising trying to take in what just happened and suddenly he realized, he was not in his room, and then looked across the room and saw Casey.

"Ahh! This isn't my room!" he yelled.

"Yes, I..I know," Casey said trying to calm herself down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well…you and Derek came home completely wasted last night and I decided you shouldn't go home because your parents would freak if you came home drunk and then I let you crash on my bed and we began to fall asleep, when you said…" she began but then broke off. _It's not like he meant it, he was clearly drunk and not thinking clearly._

"What did I say?"

"That…" She panicked, she decided not to say anything. Instead she smiled instead and said, "That Ms. Zeldin is out to get everyone."

"Oh.. wow.." he laughed. Then she began to notice that she liked his laugh. It was sweet and warm. "I must've been really out of it."

_I'll say,_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah.." she said. She really hadn't a clue what to say? The two stood there for a moment just staring at their shoes and then she realized something.

"Oh no, my mom and George don't know you're here!"

"You didn't tell them?!" Noel said panicking.

"Well…sort of.. no," she said consciously.

"Great and how am I supposed to get out of here?" Noel said sarcastically.

"Climb down my window?" She said trying to hide Noel's belongings.

"Fine, but you should know not all girls get this kind of special treatment. Guys sneaking out their windows so their parents don't find out they had a boy in their room. Guess that's because you're my best friend." He began to say laughing while tossing his belongings in a bag.

"Well it's for your own good. If George found out you were up here in my room, you wouldn't need to get out of here because you'd already be dead."

"That's the kind of thing every guy wants to hear while their trying to sneak out of a girl's bedroom." He grabbed his stuff in his bag. Casey came over and tossed the bag out the window.

"Hey!" he said. "You know I have some pretty valuable stuff in there."

"What like your scooby doo watch?" She teased smiling.

"Very funny," he said and she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

Just then they heard some noise coming in from the hallway. "Okay, You have got to go!"

Noel began to climb out the window, "I'll talk to you later, Repunzel. This prince has got to jet." He climbed down a bit and then jumped off the rest of the way. She smiled down at him as he grabbed is things and took off_. If only he meant it,_ she thought.

She stared back into the room and suddenly the room began to feel a bit more empty. She sighed and decided to grab her bath stuff and head to the bathroom. On her way through the hallway she bumped into someone and nearly dropped all of her stuff.

She looked up and saw Derek and suddenly everything began flowing back into her mind.,

**FLASHBACK**

"Casey...Why is my beer gone? It was just here, I'm so sad... aww.. poor beer," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it," she said as they approached his room. She opened the door and Derek stumbled a bit.

Just as she was about to set Derek down into her bed. "Casey.. I..." he said and then just like that his lips crashed into hers. Casey was totally freaked out and didn't know what to do. _Oh my god, Derek is kissing me. What the hell? How drunk is he right now? _She thought. She seemed lost in the kiss for a moment than snapped herself out of it as Derek began to lift his hand up her.. She stopped him, broke their embrace and tossed his drunken self onto the bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Oh my god. Derek.. Derek and I kissed! Or should I say he kissed me! What the heck is wrong with the world? What the heck would provoke him to do something like that? Why am I still thinking about this? He clearly mistook me for someone like Scarlett Johansson, _she panicked.

Apparently Derek was acting strange too. They stood there in complete silence with each other. _Could he have remembered what happened? Is that why he's not saying anything? _She thought.

"Are you going to move or what? Or are you waiting for the 80's to come back. What's with ridiculous hair? News flash it's 2008 not 1988. Get a life!" _Of course not,_ she thought. _Derek will and will always be Derek._

"Are you seriously trying to talk fashion sense Mr. I use way too much product in my hair?"

He scowled at her and it was back to normal but for some reason Derek was spewing much more venom than normal.

"Whatever," he said and began to trickle down the stairs while Casey ran into the bathroom to get ready.

…

After that Derek ran down the stairs to eat some breakfast. While he was gathering himself up some pancakes and orange juice. He couldn't help but think that he made a mistake last night. What the hell happened, he thought to himself. All he could remember so far was getting drunk and then the next morning waking up fully clothed on his bed. Though, there was something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

…

After a half hour of prepping and getting ready she went down for breakfast as she always had every morning. When she went down. She decided that she was going to forget everything that happened last night. It was all just a bunch of mistakes.

When Derek saw her come into the kitchen suddenly he remembered. He remembered everything. Him getting drunk, coming home, Casey pulling him into his bedroom, then attacking her lips with his and then.. _Oh my god_, he thought. _I tried to… oh man!_ Suddenly he wasn't in the mood to eat.

He just sat there nervously staring at his food. No way he could bare facing her at this point not any way in hell.

Casey pretended not to notice Derek's sudden strange behavior. It was for the best right?

Breakfast was just about over. Casey couldn't have been anymore thrilled to get out of there. So she took her plate in and Derek didn't even glance up. She decided she would take herself to school today. Maybe for once try and hide the high school drama of boys. She had a peaceful drive and only listened songs she liked. This time she decided she was going to listen to Avril.

"_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah."_

_She is so right, all I want to do is just forget about everything and fun. Try and forget about all the drama of high school, _Casey thought.

She arrived at school no later than normal and when she got there she saw Noel standing there with 2 cappuccinos in his hands.

"Here you go milady, for you, sort of a thanks for taking care of me after what happened last night. You know I normally don't drink."

She smiled at him, he was so sweet and suddenly her heart began to pound being near him. Today he was wearing a dark jeans and a red hoodie/ jacket over a Save Ferris t-shirt. Casey even had to admit, he looked totally hot!

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Walk you to class?" he said guiding her to her next class. She looked up at him and realized how tall he was. Not like a goonish tall, just a nice tall and the way he towered over her mad her feel safe.

She nodded.

"Noel?" She asked finally.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What happened last night?"

"What the you and I part or the beginning part?"

"All of it."

"Well.. here goes.." and he proceeded to tell her everything that went on last night. Justin, the boating, the bar. He of course purposefully left out the conversation with the bartender. Casey was in awe of all the events.

"I cannot believe him!"

"Who? Derek?"

"Justin," she said. "He promised he would be good and now he goes off and get's you and Derek Drunk."

"You know Casey. I hope you don't me asking. What happened between you guys all those years ago?"

"It's a long story," she began to say.

"I've got time. Class doesn't technically start for another 20 minutes." She found a place on the steps and sat down and she gestured him to come sit next to her.

"Well you know how me and Justin used to date?" She began. Noel's heart began to sink and suddenly he was regretting asking the question.

He nodded softly and she said, "Well it was more than just a casual thing. We were both young when we met. A little younger than Lizzie and Edwin. We were really close and he was very into music and wasn't your conventional 10 year old and that's what kind of drew me to him. We suddenly began to be fast friends and suddenly when we turned 13 that changed," she started. Noel's heart was sinking even further he knew where this was headed. "Well we began to fall for one another and at first it was exciting he was becoming dangerous and I totally dug that. Then he started getting into trouble which led me to get into some trouble. You know he used to not be the incredible jerk off he is today?"

"Could of fooled me," Noel said.

"I know, but he actually used to be really sweet then we had this falling out and he moved away to be with his band and suddenly everything changed. I went back to who I was before we met. The real me. The girl you see before you're eyes. Then well he returned and he was completely different. Worse. He wasn't sweet. All he wanted me to do was run away with him. To love him and it just wasn't working out because deep down I knew it wasn't right. So I told him I was moving and that he should go. He stormed out and that was that. I never heard from him, until now."

She began to get quiet and then started back up again. "I've never told anyone that before. Not even Emily or my parents."

"So why are you telling me?"

"I guess I feel comfortable talking about things with you."

"Why is that?" he said trying to get serious.

"What?"

"Why do you feel comfortable talking with things about me than anyone else?"

"What? I.. guess.. i don't know you get me.. and I guess I can tell you things.." _What is he talking about?_ She thought.

"But what does that mean?"

"That I can talk to you.. I don't know," She said confused. _What the heck is he getting at? I am so very very confused right now, _she thought.

"You know what? Whatever, I gotta go." He got up and walked off.

"Noel!" She began to exclaim but it was far too late he was already out of the hallway.

She frowned and went to her locker to get her books and suddenly she saw a note on her locker.

She picked up the note and began to read.

_**Rehearsal practice. 3493 Box Avenue. Be there, battle of the bands isn't too far away and someone is excited to see you!**_

_**-J**_

_Great, _she thought. _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse._

**Thanks soo much for the reviews. I knew last chapter was alot to take in! Hope this chapter helped!**

**So Please Review! :D**

**Thanks,**

**Ally**


	10. Band Practice

As soon as Casey read the note she knew she was in for a surprise. Regretfully she took her things and placed them into her school bag. School was out and as much as she would've liked to skip and not go. A part of her wanted to do this whole band thing. She loved and adored singing and it was only for one night. How much trouble could one night cause? Despite her better judgment she closed her locker and went down to the parking lot. She found her car and regretfully looked at the address and was on her way.

_What if it's a trick, _she thought. _I cannot take anymore surprises! _She took a deep breath and kept trying to convince herself that everything was going to be alright.

Still she hated to go. She was already angry with Justin for last night. _How could he have done that? He used to not be like that, he used to be kind. Not scheming. Poor Noel and I hate to admit it but I even feel bad for Derek. That's how much this whole thing has effected me I feel bad for one person I truly hate! Justin! Argh! How can I even go to practice when I'm carrying on the weight of the world. I want to kill him! _She thought bitterly.

She turned thoughts to another alternative. _Maybe this isn't a scheme. Maybe he truly needs my help. Perhaps he is just being a friend, though what kind of friend goes out and takes the two guys in my life and get them drunk causing only a mess of issues.. I don't know I am soo confused._

She continued driving and alas she found an older building covered with graffiti and had broken windows. She pulled away thinking she had a made a mistake of address. That was until she saw a note taped on the door of the old building:

**BAND MEETING AND REHEARSAL INSIDE**

_No way! _Casey panicked. _There is no way we're rehearsing in here. I mean someone could get shot or we could all be trapped. It looks like it has major termite damage. He can't be serious. _

That regretting feeling she had before had once again flooded into her brain as she entered the dingy old building. "_Hello?" _She said quietly when all she saw was darkness followed by a light in the corner.

Casey was never really a brave person. In fact the slightest horror movie could scar her for life, so being in this place scared her. She began getting closer to the light when she realized that it was a doorway.

Carefully she opened the doorway with her hand and suddenly she almost died.

It wasn't a psycho at all it was someone or should I say someones she knew very well.

"Casey!" Yelled a pretty punk girl with wavy red locks.

"Oh My God! Ellie! Wow, you look awesome!" Yelled Casey running towards her friend. She gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you!" She said.

"I've missed you, too!" She hugged back.

"Didn't you miss me?" She flipped around and saw one of her other friends, Ryan. He was an average height guy with curly brown hair.

"Duh! Who else am I going to go shopping and scope for cute boys with!" She then ran over to give him a hug. When they broke their embrace. She turned to both of them. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't the end to the surprises?" She asked and then Ellie and Ryan looked at each other and smiled.

Just then a person came tumbling into the room. "Okay so I got two mocha lattes and one low-fat caramel mochiatos. I didn't know what to get Casey, so I just got her a vanilla cappuccino." He put the drinks down on the table and looked at the group of friends and smiled. "What's up, Casey?" She looked at him as if she was trying to place him. He was tall very tall with messy blonde hair and he was wearing glasses. He was a very attractive guy, but for some reason she just couldn't place him.

She turned to Ellie, "Who is he and why does he know my name?"

Ellie almost spit out the mocha latte, she was drinking, because she was laughing so hard.

"Casey, it's me."

When nothing happpened except for she gave him a weird look. "Cody."

She thought about it for a moment. _No way is that Cocoa! He was at least two feet shorter and he wasn't as built and just no way is that him. Though he does kind of look like him in the face, and CoCo did have blonde hair and glasses and... _"Oh MY GOD! Cocoa! That can't be you. You look so.. Oh MY God Cocoa! Wow, you have certainly grown up from the little 12 year old kid who always used to follow Ellie around."

Now he was blushing a deep red and Ellie didn't seem to notice a whole lot she just kinda glanced at him and then looked away.

"I didn't follow her around," he said getting nervous and then shot Casey a look that said, _You are about to die a most painful death if you ever bring that up again._

"Wow, I cannot believe I am sitting here with all my old friends. Somebody pinch me am I dreaming?" She then felt a hard pinch on her arm. "Ouch! Ryan that's not funny! I was only joking!" She laughed.

Just then Ellie's phone rang. "Uh-huh...Yeah she's here... KK see you in 20.. bye."

"Who was that?" Casey asked as they were all settled down on the old couch.

"Oh that was Justin, he's on his way," Ellie said casually.

"Oh.." Casey said sadly.

"You don't sound exactly happy about it. What's going on with you guys? You used to be so close." asked Ryan.

"Well..." Casey began sadly. "You know how it is. People change and they turn on you. I mean okay Justin used to be a good guy but we had a bad break up. You guys remember."

"Do I ever. When you left town all he did for months was mope around. He stopped calling to hang with us and instead he just got kept up in his room. His mom got so upset with his negative ways. She used to offer to pay me just to take him out. Then he got into hanging out with this weird crowd. He got into loads of trouble. Then when his parents split a few months ago. He went over into the deep end. He didn't talk about it and then last I heard he's leaving town to stay with you. I thought you set that up," said Cocoa.

"I most certainly did not, that was my mother's doing. It just seems like he's become this whole other person, a jerk. I mean I wasn't the friendliest when he waltzed in but excuse me for thinking he was up to something when he shows up out of the blue and all of sudden wants to rekindle our friendship. Also just when I think he's alright because we had a decent talk in the park. He goes off and gets one of my best friends and my stepbrother drunk."

"What?" Ellie asked amazed.

"Yeah. Last night Derek (My Stepbrother) and Noel (My Best friend) come home completely wasted and I find out Justin was behind it all." She didn't bother telling them what happened with Derek and Noel because clearly they were too wasted to know what they were doing.

"I can't believe he would stoop that low. I'm surprised you even came knowing all that," Ellie said.

Casey looked down she couldn't quite understand why she had come. She loved to sing and Paul encouraged her to do this. It has nothing to do with Justin, this is just something she really really wanted. Besides she wasn't going to let that thing with Derek and Noel slide. No she was going to deal with Justin. He's still staying at the house and I can still talk to him there.

"Yeah. So enough about me. I want to hear about you guys."

"Well okay you remember Luke Vontello?" Asked Ellie.

"Yeah, the basketball guy?"

"Right. Well after two weeks of shamelessly flirting with him and a few amazing dates. He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Wow..." Casey said then she turned to Cocoa who looked as if a thousand needles had penetrated his heart. Casey felt bad for him. She knew Cocoa had always had a thing for Ellie. Ever since he was little. He was a year younger than her but that didn't matter to him. Her heart went out to him.

She turned the attention on Cocoa. "So.. Mr. Hottie...are you dating anyone?"

"Not at the moment," he said.

"Well any girl would be lucky to have you. Isn't that right Ellie?" She nudged her elbow.

"Yeah, sure..." She said.

Cocoa smiled.

Ryan turned to Casey, "Why do I think we're fourth wheels?"

Casey laughed.

Just then Justin broke into the room carrying equipment.

"Alright guys. We are sound proofed and ready to go let me plug in my amp and we'll get started.

He turned to Casey with a piece of paper. "Here's the set list..." She looked down at the list.

Jessie's Girl

99 Red Balloons

The One

She looked at the third on and turned to Justin. "The third song sounds familiar but I don't remember hearing it whose it by?" She asked.

"Casey McDonald"

"What?" She looked at the paper than at Justin, then back again at the paper. "No." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because I wrote that a long time ago. Because it's not right for the contest! Because I said so!"

"Now how can I argue with that," he said rolling his eyes and went back to plugging things.

She turned back to him a little angry. "I mean it. We are NOT doing it!"

"Why not? The song rocks! Besides the rules say each performer must perform at least one original song."

"Then why don't we play one of yours. We can't play this!"

"Why not?"

"I told you why not. It's my song! I decided if we play it or not!"

"How about we decide this later. Let's get the first to song under wraps and then we'll negotiate. Alright?"

"Fine," she said. Going over the songs in her head.

Ellie got behind the drum set, Ryan went to his keyboard, Cocoa started tuning his base and Justin started practicing his rifts on his guitar.

After about five minutes of prepping the gang was ready to play.

"Alright everyone Jessie's girl on Ellie's count," said Justin.

"One..two..one, two, three," she yelled.

Casey began to sing...

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine,_

_But lately something's changed,_

_that ain't hard to define,_

_Jessie's got himself a girl,_

_and I want to make her mine,_

_And she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she's loving him with that body,_

_I just know it,_

_Yeah, n' he's holding her in his arms late,_

_Late at night,_

_you know I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

_Where can I find a woman like that..._

She continued to sing and they were just through their second run of 99 red balloons when she looked at the time and she started freaking out. "Oh my god, guys it's nearly 9:30 and George and Nora were expecting me back around nineish! I have to get going. I'll see you guys later. Oh and you better get back also Justin or Nora will call your mom!"

"Oh okay alright. Let's pack it up guys. We'll pick it up tomorrow." He turned to Casey. "Alright, I'll take you home."

"No really it's okay."

"No I don't mind."

"I do!" She said finally.

"What's your problem?"

"You! Are my problem? How can you expect everything to just be peachy after what you did?"

"After what I did?"

"Yes getting Noel and Derek drunk last night. Then disappearing from the scene of the crime. Don't act so innocent," She said furiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Knock it off."

"Okay would you like the whole truth or the lie that's clearly been fed to you?"

"Well okay I did take them out but that was just to have fun honestly. I was just going to take them out to see a movie. Then Derek was like, 'No let's hit a bar'. I couldn't stop them. Then by the time we were inside Noel was hitting on every girl that walked by. In fact at the end of the evening he was with the bartender. I tried to control them but I couldn't handle it. Then I dropped them off because I had just gotten a phone call from my mom and she was really upset and that she needed to see me immediately. Honestly it was just a misunderstanding I think you should rethink your friends and family."

Casey looked at him in disbelief. _There's no way that's right. Derek has done lots of horrible things in his life, but I hardly believe any of that. What about what he said about Noel. Noel would never use women like that. We've been best friends for a long time now, that is totally un-Noel like. He's sweet and caring. _

"I don't believe you," she said finally.

"Sure believe what you want. Though explain how if I took them out to a bar. How I'm not currently suffering from a hangover right now. Also if you don't believe me about Noel. Why don't you take a look in your boyfriend's pocket. I'm sure you'll find something very interesting in there.

"I'm leaving," than she grabbed her keys and stormed out to her car and took off.

* * *

**A/N: Quick update. I wonder how long I can keep this up. HAHA! A few things about this chapter. Yes, Ellie was basically Ellie from Degrassi (She's my favorite character and I just thought she would be perfect for this role) Cocoa is Cody's nickname btw. Oh and he was inspired by my awesome friend from summer camp who acted exactly like him. Ryan I love him! You will see more of them in the next few chapters. Thanks soo much again for the reviews they mean alot. I know there are lots of questions about who Casey is going to end up with. You'll maybe figure it out in the next few chaps, maybe not who knows. More drama, comedy, and suprises to come. Hope you'll continue to read and review!**

**-Ally**


	11. Regrets and Betrayal

**Announcement:**

**Hi, to those of you who know me. Know I have a Youtube account. Well some of you may already know from taking a look at my youtube. I have posted the official trailer for "Three Hearts One Mind." The link is available on my page. Also thank you to everyone who has been watching this story. You have no idea how much this all means to me! ((hugs everyone)) lol. Okay sorry. I'll shut up and let you read on. Without further adieu. Chapter 11.**

* * *

Casey knew she was in for a lecture when she arrived home at 9:45 when as she had previously promised to arrive no later then 9:00. Regretfully she grabbed her keys and jammed them into the lock of the front door.

As she opened the door, she was relieved to find that none of the lights had been turned on. _It looks like they went to bed already, _she thought to herself. Thinking she had been alone. She tossed her bag onto the floor, rung her slightly dirty parka on the coat rack near the door.

"Safe," she said softly allowed.

Just then a lamp flicked open and she saw a person sitting idle in the armchair.

She screamed in horror thinking she had been all alone.

"Busted," the deep male voice called. It was all too familiar to her and when she glanced back she saw none other than the incompetent Derek Venturi.

"What, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She spat.

Derek got up from his chair stood toward to face her eye to eye. He gave her that ever famous Derek Venturi smirk that only she had grown accustomed to. Breathlessly he said, "You are 45 minutes late and here I thought I was the irresponsible one."

She looked back at him and gave him dark glare. A look to kill some would say as she turned to leave she said, "I don't have time for this, I'm going to bed."

He stepped in front of her causing her to lose balance, "Where were you?"

She tried to push him aside but he wouldn't budge. "Move," she finally said.

"No," he said blankly.

"De-rek! I mean it if you don't move I'll-" she began to say.

"You'll what?" He interupted.

"I'll-" She said trying to seriously think of she would really do.

"Do nothing, because as I see it, I'm the only one who has dirt on you. With one quick run upstairs, I could tell George and Nora what time you really arrived home," he said.

She went up to his face, her face was literally an inch from his own, "You wouldn't dare."

He laughed in her face, "Do you not know me at all?" When nothing happened except for Casey eyes went down. He began again, "Where were you this evening?"

Derek began to stare into her eyes. She looked up and suddenly regretted looking into them. There was no escaping his gaze and she knew he could see right through her. "Fine, I was with Emily we went to the mall and we came home late," she lied.

She broke the gaze and began to turn once more towards the stairs. Derek ran to stop in front of her again. "You're lying," he said.

"Am I?" She threatened.

"Emily called for you an hour ago," he said.

"Whatever," she ignored him.

"You were with Justin weren't you?" He said staring into her.

"No," She said turning away.

"There you are lying again," he said "Seriously you act as if I don't know you. Your voice always goes high pitched when you lie. Casey I know you better than that. I can't believe you would actually go there after what happened last night!" He said but Casey could tell that he sounded angrier by the time he had finished.

"And I can't believe you suggested that you guys go to a bar," as soon as the words spilled out of Casey's mouth she suddenly regretted it. She didn't believe that Derek would actually do something that low but she had no other way out of this argument.

"Is that what the loser formerly known as your boyfriend told you?" He went back to looking at her.

"I'm going to bed," she said and then she shoved Derek to the floor and moved around him to get to her room.

She dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She pressed herself against the door and locked it. A tear began to stream down her beautiful face. Unable to control her emotions she fell to the floor and began to cry.

...

Derek was still downstairs. Shock had written all over his face. _I can't believe how much force she used to shove me. I could just sense how tense she truly was. I still can't understand why she went. Especially after what happened. Idiot, Casey! _He thought bitterly.

Just then the doorbell began to rang. Regretfully Derek got up to answer it, though the moment he opened it, he wished he hadn't. There stood Justin only a few feet away, his mortal enemy, and the true reason Casey had been extra resentful tonight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He barked at the unwelcome guest.

Justin began to open his mouth. _Big mistake, _thought Derek.

"I _was_ staying here. However due to the circumstances I have found other temporary residence. Please tell Nora and the rest of the clan that I will be staying at my friend's place," he said. He looked at Derek in smug-like kind of way that could've tempted Derek to just take him out right then and there. Though this was good news he wasn't staying.

"Whatever," Derek said and then Justin began to walk away from him and toward his car.

Unable to control his urges he ran out in front of Justin catching him off guard. He narrowed hi eyes at him. "The next time you hurt Casey, as you did tonight, you won't need a home to get back to!" He threatened.

"Since when do you care about Casey?" He dared. Derek could feel his body just fuming with anger.

"Get out!" He yelled. Justin tossed him another dark glare then hopped in his car and took off.

Derek went back inside the house and tried to forget about what had just happened.

...

Casey was back in her room. She was still welled up in tears. She sobbed into her knees as she had for the last 20 minutes. _I don't know what to believe anymore. Derek just pushed me over the edge. Why did Justin have to make me cry? I honestly don't know who to trust anymore and Noel, sweet Noel, could he really have treated women like that. I don't know, I'm just so confused, _she thought.

Just then she thought she heard a tapping at the window. For second she was frightened then she realized that it was probably just the wind and she ignored. Then just as she was beginning to think that she wasn't out of her mind, she heard the tapping again. Curiously, she turned over to her window. Carefully unlatching the window to see what was going on.

Just then a figure appeared at the window, her heart began to race, and then as the figure became more focused, she realized that it was the one person she wanted to see.

"Hey, hope this is okay?" asked Noel.

She smiled at him, "Of course it's okay." She hadn't realized it but her voice was a shaky.

"And are you okay?" He said at the caught wariness of her trembling voice.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine," she lied. Here eyes were red, it was difficult to hide, though she doubted Noel would find out.

"You're not fine," he said. "You're voice is high pitched and besides that you're eyes are deeply red." _So much for that theory, _thought Casey.

"It's nothing," she said softly turning her head away from him.

"Come here," he said. Giving into him she rushed towards him wrapping her arms around his tall yet powerful body. Of course she was so much shorter than him that she only managed to wrap herselfaround his chest.

"Oh Noel!" She cried.

"It's okay," he whispered stroking her hair. Having her in his arms sent this overwhelming sensation that he could barely keep under control. It took a lot for him not to just lean over and kiss her. Having her this close to him, clouded all sensible thinking, all he wanted was to hold her and to him that was enough.

As she fell into his arms, he began to think. He loved being the person she came to with her problems. He loved being the person she could admit anything to, the person she looked to for smile. He knew of course that this had been merely an act of friendship, though to Noel just being part of her life was a blessing.

Casey didn't know how long she had been within Noel's strong embrace but suddenly she didn't care. It felt warm, it was a feeling she hadn't been expecting. She didn't know how it made her feel, all this was new to her. The only thing she knew for sure was how good it felt to just be in his arms.

They stayed like that for awhile. Casey needn't say anything about what happened tonight with Justin. It was as if Noel understood everything without having the knowledge of what actually happened. That was Noel for you and the way he was connected with Casey everything she felt he felt.

It was late and Noel knew it. The reason he had only stopped by was to make sure Casey was alright.

"I've got to get going," he said. Suddenly regretting what he had just said. He wanted to stay with her for as long as he could but he knew it was time to go. He was inside cursing his parents for having a curfew.

"Do you have to?" She said pulling away and looking into his eyes. _Aww, why did she have to do that? Now I am never gonna get home._

"Unfortunately," he said sadly. She looked rather glum at hearing that. "I'll stop by first thing tomorrow though. I promise!" He meant it too. He turned to leave but then realized something had fallen out of his pocket.

Curious as she was. "What's that?" She asked.

Honestly Noel hadn't any idea what it was. Casey went down to pick it up and she began to read and suddenly her face fell.

**Leslie**

**512-867-5309**

"Who's this?" She asked. Her face suddenly beginning to fall.

Noel was in utter shock. He had absolutely no idea what the heck that was. He hadn't met a Leslie. He had know idea what it was, or how it had gotten into his pants.

Suddenly she remembered what Justin had told her.

"_If you don't believe me about Noel then why don't you check your boyfriend's pocket," he snapped. _

"Oh my... Justin was right!" She said taking steps away from Noel.

Noel's eyes got big, "What?!"

"I can't believe the smug jerk was right. I feel so stupid!" She said to herself but Noel seemed to hear her.

"What are you talking about Casey?" asked Noel.

"How could you use women like that Noel? I thought you were better than that. You're, you're just like Derek! Like Justin! Like Oh My God! I am such an idiot!"

"WHAT! Casey none of this is true! I have never met a Leslie. I don't even know how that got into my pockets! I swear I didn't put it in there! Casey, you've got to believe me!" He yelled trying to reason with her.

"And to think I almost..." her voice broke off.

"Almost.. what?" He said clinging to her words.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you're not different Noel, you're just like any other guy out there and I can't believe I fell for it, for all of it!" These words seemed to come at Noel like thousand needles digging straight into his heart. He couldn't control his heart was going out of control. He felt as if the life was being sucked right out him and there was nothing he could do.

Casey turned away from him unable to look him in the eyes. Tears began to falter down her face once again.

"Casey-" Noel said.

"Just go," she said softly.

"If that's what you want." She didn't look back and Noel caught that he wasn't wanted. That didn't stop his heart from breaking. It was bad enough that she listened to Justin. It was even worse that she believed the worst in him.

He kept is sullen head down and climbed back down and headed home.

Inside Casey was falling apart. Everything had gotten to her. She was weak and she didn't care for feeling helpless though what else could she do. Who was she going to believe. Things were becoming a mess and she knew deep down they were only going to get worse.

**A/N: Thanks everyone. Sorry I left last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger I seriously did that unintentionally. I hadn't even noticed it until I reread it. So I hope this chapter helped a bit. Thanks soo much for the lovely reviews. They mean alot! Hope you'll continue to read/review! :D**

**-Ally**


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

When Casey awoke the next morning she found herself sprawled across the bedroom floor. She hadn't realized how long she had been there. It seemed like merely hours ago, she was arguing with Noel. Her tears had dried, her face was no longer swollen, but that all didn't really matter because inside she still felt like the biggest idiot in the world. An idiot for two reasons. Number one, thinking that certain men were different. Number two, for letting herself be vulnerable again.

She had once been vulnerable in her life and it made her a lesser person. It made her someone who skipped class to be with a guy, to hop on the back of a motorcycle that may/may not have been stolen, and to break all the rules. When Casey moved, she had changed, for the better. She started becoming someone she could only dreamed of being and it felt right to her.

Now she was vulnerable again, she had put trust in someone, and it had been her downfall. She always knew she was too trusting. That's why she never allowed herself to be close to anyone. Not to Noel or even Derek for that matter. Though somehow she had grown close to them and put her faith into them, even Derek to whom is a little more reckless. She knew that getting close to someone would only allow her to feel weak again and that was something she was not about to do.

She continued to think about the events of last night. Her fight with Derek. _What the hell had been going on with that anyway? Why was he waiting up for me, that's totally and un-Derek like thing to do. In fact he always encouraged my reckless behavior. Why the hell would he care what time I showed up. _She thought and pondered more but something about her conversation with Derek struck her mind. _He just seemed so angry and fixated about the whole Justin thing. I mean I kind of figured, Derek would hate him, but I didn't expect him to react so vigorously towards him. _ Her thoughts leaned toward another thought. _What about Justin said about Derek making suggestions. Derek was totally shocked by that. "Is that what the loser formerly known as your boyfriend told you?" Can I really trust Derek at this point? He's been trying to destroy my life from the moment I walked into this house._

As Casey settled further into her place on the ground she began to think more. _Noel, _she thought sadly. _The girl, the number, what was said. Why should I even care? He's not my boyfriend, truth be told he has the right to speak with whoever he wants to. If a girl likes him enough to give him her his number,I shouldn't be upset. Than why am I? Is it because I had faith that Noel was better than that? That he had more self respect than to hit on anything in a skirt (That's more Derek's way anyway). Still the thought of Noel with all those women, gives me this sharp pain inside my stomach. I cannot think about this anymore I'm going to drive myself crazy. I just need to take a break and think maybe lie down and try and clear my mind. _

She ran to her bed and threw herself onto it, crashing onto the soft warm pillows. She began to fall asleep again. Her eyes rested ever so gently, she attempted to wake herself up, but it was useless, she had succumbed to sleep.

A few hours had passed and she hadn't realized it. She looked at the clock it read 9:00. She started freaking out. She jumped from her bed and tossed on some clothes and ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

"Casey?" A familiar voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes, It's me. Mom, If you don't mind I'm going to be late for school!" She yelled rushing to grab her Keys.

"Oh, Don't worry honey, I called you in," Nora said from inside the kitchen. Confused Casey walked into the kitchen.

"You what?" Casey asked strangely. Normally Nora didn't care what time you woke up, school was school.

"I called you in. I think you needed a day off and there's a new spring line in and I know how much you love shopping. It's been a long time since we hung out, so I thought a mother daughter shopping trip was just the fix."

Casey smiled, "So you're letting me play hooky?"

"Just for today. I notice you've been stressed lately and I felt you needed a day off. Besides I didn't see you come in last night," She pointed her eyes at Casey "But we'll talk about that later, in the meantime go get dressed and meet me in the car in 20 minutes."

Casey smiled and turned to leave but before she completely rushed out of the room. She turned to her mother and gave her a hug and said, "Thanks Mom."

Once she was ready she had met her mom in the car as promised. She went to the radio but then hesitated.

"It's okay, you pick the music." Casey smiled.

She turned to the CD player and took out her new Avril CD. She popped it into the CD player.

"_Hey hey _

_you you_

_I don't like you're girlfriend_

_no way now way_

_I think you need a new one_

_hey hey _

_you you _

_I want to be your girlfriend..."_

Casey started singing along silently to herself but then she noticed that while her mom was driving she was singing along as well. Quite off-key but singing none the less. Casey smiled and she began to sing along.

Just then the two began to sing and get louder. They were smiling and laughing and all though they weren't in perfect harmony with each other they were having fun. Waving there arms around and dancing around, just letting loose.

Shopping with her mom had been a fun experience. They started with the outlet stores and then would finish up with the mall. The outlet stores were tons of fun because they went to these really different boutiques. There was this one store that sold kimonos and Casey immersed herself in them. Trying on different ones, she even managed to get Nora in one.

The other stores were different stores. There was one store that sold really weird clothes from the 70s. With these bell bottoms that felt like they were going to fall off of Casey.

When she saw Nora immerse from one of the dressing rooms dressed in a shirt that was clearly too big for her and pants that spread out way past the floor. Casey couldn't help but laugh.

"What's the matter with these?" Nora asked honestly.

"Um, mom have you looked in the mirror yet," Casey said pointing towards the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I look like a hippie!" Casey smiled.

"It's okay mom, we'll hit the mall and I'll help you find some clothes there," she said and then she turned around sniffing her mom. "Oh Mom, no offense, but you smell like a Museum."

"No I don't!" She smelt her arm. She turned her face away from the clothing, "Ooof.. yeah that's kinda bad."

Casey laughed, "Just a little."

When they got to the mall they couldn't help but notice the hordes of people. They pushed through the amount of the people.

"Geeze, this is crowded," said Nora

"Well this is one of the biggest shopping days of the year. The new spring lines are in and everything is marked down."

They smiled and found the way to their stores. They found some really cool stores and Casey found the perfect bracelet. She knew Em would love it. It had dolphins on it and and Emily always loved them. She decided to bring it back for em, since she had to go to school.

They walked into this really fancy chic boutique. Clothes that some people could only dream about.

"Wow this is amazing!" awed Casey.

Nora and Casey looked around the story and in the corner Casey saw the most amazing dress. It had a corset like top followed by a long flowy skirt. It was exactly what she had scene in fairy tales but there was only one person she could see wearing this.

"This dress is amazing," Casey said.

"Why yes it is, do you want to buy it?"

"For you," Casey said.

"Me?"

"Yes, Mom you'd look absolutely beautiful in it! George would love it. Try it on! It's in you're size!"

"Casey,I don't know...I..." She shoved her mom in a dressing room dress in hand.

"Okay, but if I look ridiculous. I'm blaming you and giving you up for adoption!"

Casey laughed. Not too long later, The door began to open and her mom stepped out.

"OH MY GOD! MOM! You look HOT!"

"Casey, I'm a mother we don't look hot, we just look old."

"Whatever Mom, You look amazing! You have to buy it!"

"I will not Casey, I refuse!" She then went back into the dressing room to change.

"I'm just going to buy it for you anyway," Casey said softly.

"I heard THAT!" Her mother yelled inside the dressing room.

Once dressed her mom came out dress in hand. Casey allowed them to get out of the store before making up an excuse to go back. "Oh Mom, forgot my purse I have to go back. You meet me at the food court."

She ran back to the boutique and found the dress. She turned to the sales counter, "I'd like to buy this dress." She said to the lady.

She rang it up, "It'll be 125.67."

She handed her card and the lady began to wrap it up, however Casey stopped her. "Hey do you think I could pick it up later like tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll set it aside for you."

"Thank you very much," and she turned back towards the food court.

She found her mom at the food court apparently, she had already gotten their food. Chinese. "Mmm. My fave!" Casey said sitting down.

She allowed herself to get situated and then began to eat and chat with her mom.

In the midst of conversation her mom began to speak about something new, "Casey, I'm afraid I haven't been quite honest with you."

_Oh no, here it comes, _thought Casey.

"You see I had ulterior motives for taking you out today," Nora began.

"I figured," Casey sighed.

"We haven't talked in ages and I've noticed something different with you lately. I guess I want to know. Is everything okay?"

"Of course, " Casey lied.

"Nice try, Casey," Nora said. _Seriously am I that transparent? Can seriously everyone see through my lies. Geeze, _Casey thought.

"It's nothing," she said softly.

"Casey, it's just us girl's here. Just you and me, you can tell me anything," Nora said. _ Great, she's pulling the mom card. That is so low. _

"Fine," she said. "Maybe there's something that's been on my mind lately."

"Go on.."

She then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened in the last week. The truth behind the Justin situation. What happened with Derek and Noel. She left out the bar part because she knew Derek would get in trouble and she left out the kiss because she herself hadn't come to terms with that that one. She left out Noel staying in her room because she knew she wasn't allowed boys in her room. She told her about fighting with Noel and arguing with Derek, and Justin's manipulative ways. The show, the gig everything.

"I see..." Nora said finally.

"Yeah," Casey said. "So what should I do?"

"Well about Justin. I haven't a clue, I seriously thought he was little Jay Jay from not so long ago and I guess he's not so little anymore."

"That's one way of putting it," Casey gritted.

"Well I will have a talk with him and his mother. Don't you worry about that. So about the show?"

"Yeah, pretty stupid right."

"Heck No! Sounds just like you. You always loved to sing and I know you loved singing with 'D Rock'. I think it's great," Nora said.

"Yeah I know," Casey said softly.

"However there is something more important than all of this."

"There is?"

"Noel," Nora said.

"Oh..." Casey said sadly.

"How do you feel about him Casey?"

"I...I'm not sure. For awhile he's just been my friend, my pal, the person I could count on. He's always been there for me and he's just been an amazing friend," her voice was a bit happy. "Well then you know people disappoint you."

"He disappointed you?"

"Well not really. Well yeah. I don't know. I guess I heard something about him and a couple other girls and it's really got me upset."

"Who'd you hear this from?"

"Justin."

"And you were so quick to believe him because you trust him completely after he's treated you so poorly this last week?"

"Well.. I.. I don't know. I guess that's my flaw, I tend to think the worst in people."

"You really care about him don't you?"

" I don't know..." She said softly.

"Casey, Do you want some advice?"

"Sure," she said.

"Figure out how you feel about him. You can't deny it anymore. Believe me it'll eat you up inside if you're not honest about your feelings. You know what's in your heart, and you know who that is."

"Thanks mom," she said getting up from her chair and throwing her arms around her mother.

The conversation then went drifting to other things and they were just about finished around 7:00. As they turned leave out the doors a flashing piece of yellow paper caught her eye.

**Open Mic Night! Friday Night!**

**Featuring:**

**Stellar Hideaway**

**Nimbletoad**

**and Casey McDonald and the Drifters. **

Fury filled through Casey's brain. _Must..KILL..JUSTIN.. NOW!!_

**A/N: Hides behind Noel. Don't kill me! I promise there will be Dasey in this story and Nasey. I just needed a transition chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I thought we could all use a tad break from the heartache and settle into something easier. Thanks again for reading. If you can reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks and I'll update soon ;)**

**-Ally**


	13. How To Deal

Casey arrived home around 8:00 with her mother. The day together had been great and it gave Casey a lot to think about. Her mother of course hadn't known about Derek and that was something she still hasn't dealt with. Derek and she hadn't talked about the incident and it was eating her up inside. There was another part of her as Nora had mentioned that she also had to deal with, her feelings for Noel. Was there feelings? Of course there had to be some to make her feel the way she did. She wasn't sure but there was one emotion she definitely could not deny, "Anger."

How could Justin book a gig at an Open Mic Night, without even talking to her. What a cruel insensitive thing to do. I mean she already was stressed enough about the performance in Toronto in two weeks, now she had to worry about an "Open Mic Night" too. _I don't think so, _Casey managed to get out through her fury.

Nevertheless she would deal with him later in the meantime she would focus on the matters at state. She hated going back to her first thought but she knew she had to deal with it sooner or later.

The incident was not just going to go away. Casey knew that. Pretending like it didn't happen wasn't going to help matters especially when it made her feel so conflicted. She decided she was going to be a big girl and face her problems head on, no matter how much it scared her.

As she got up from her place she rubbed her hands on her jeans and marched firmly up to his room. She stopped when she got to the disease written door handle. _Casey you can do this, You're a big girl. It's just a conversation and chances are he'll throw you out at the mention of the topic. _She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Nobody's home!" A deep male voice called from within.

Casey sighed, "Derek open up. I need to talk to you."

"Talk to the door because the Derek isn't listening," Derek sassed back.

Casey was so frustrated she burst into the room without a second thought.

"Knock much?" Derek yelped from beneath his magazine on his bed.

"We need to talk," she said firmly.

"No you need to talk, I need to get back to some important issues." Derek said staring at his magazine.

"Yes, I'm sure the 2008 bikini issue, has some pretty serious issues, like who's going to pay for the next car wash. However, I am talking and you will listen." She grabbed his magazine and threw it on the floor.

"Hey, I was reading that!" He complained.

"Yeah, I think you'll survive." She said finding a place to sit that wasn't covered with gross Derek stuff. She looked and found his computer chair but then saw gross Derek underwear on there and grabbed a ruler, tossed them aside, and sat down.

"Alright, now what is it you want? So that I can get back to my studies," Derek demanded.

Casey took a deep breath. _Here we go, _She thought. "We need to talk about the incident."

"What incident?"

"The night you and Noel came home completely wasted and I found you on the doorstep."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said turning away from here. Although he said he hadn't an idea, Casey knew he did.

She started getting angry and she yelped, "YOU KISSED ME!"

Derek in total denial looked up at her with anger and said "Are you feeling okay?"

"DEREK, I AM NOT AN IDIOT! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I WAS TAKING YOU BACK INTO YOUR ROOM AND THEN YOU KISSED ME AND I SHOVED YOU ONTO THE BED, YELLED AT YOU THAN WALKED AWAY."

"Nope still doesn't ring a bell," Derek said calmly.

"DER-EK! I am going to hurt you if you don't fess up!"

Derek was scared by Casey's anger this time, he hadn't seen fury like this since the time he took all of her clothes away from her and she was forced into Derek gear at school.

"Okay okay okay, let's just say that maybe in some universe this were true. Casey it was a total mistake, I was drunk. Hell I would've kissed Edwin if he was standing there."

"But you didn't, you kissed me? Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah, it means I was blind too that night."

"GAH!! I just don't even know why I try anymore. Seriously, it's just a waste of time. You know what. Poof!" she made a gesture with her hands, "It didn't happen. Happy?" and then she stormed out.

Derek lifted his arms across his head and looked down, in frustration. _Of course I knew what happened. I knew it wasn't a mistake. I kissed Casey for a reason. It wasn't that I was drunk, it was because something was drawing me towards her. I won't deny it anymore, I wanted to kiss Casey. As much as it pains me and she annoys me so bad. I can think of more ways to prank her than to romance her, that is the truth. So what does all this mean?_

Casey turned back towards her room with total fury. _He is so infuriating! I can't stand it, I can never have a real conversation with him it always ends up bad._

She looked at the time. 9:00, _Wow, it's late. Better turn in. _

She awoke the next morning. She knew today she would deal with part two of the Casey drama, Noel. Then tonight she would deal with Justin once and for all. She wasn't looking forward to today but it all had to be dealt with at one point or the other.

She got up, begun to get ready (purposely avoiding Derek) and ran down the stairs for breakfast. Instead of having a long breakfast discussion she raced into the kitchen and dug out a pop tart and than was on her way.

When she arrived at school she noticed someone sweet and familiar looking down at her locker. The boy was tall and looked sad and when he came into focus she suddenly knew who the tall, sad boy was.

She arrived at her locker. They both stood there looking at the ground, than looking at each other which then turned into the quiet game. Finally they both broke out of the total awkwardness.

"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time.

Then attempting to speak they both began, "I didn't mean to.." but were cut off by the fact that they were both still talking.

Casey pointed at Noel as if signaling him to go first. "Casey I am so sorry about what happened-"

"No really Noel I should be the one who is sorry. I-"

"But I let you down and I made you cry. That was something I never-"

"Noel, it's okay. Please let me talk." There was silence, and then she continued. "Really, Noel I thought about it, and I was being really stupid. I can't believe I got mad at you for getting a girl's number. I don't even know why I got so upset-"

"But honestly Casey, I didn't get that number. I don't even know how it got in there. I swear nothing happened!" He said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your girlfriend you do not owe me an explanation." Casey said and then she noticed Noel began to a look a little saddened by this. Somehow that made her heart twinge. This happened a lot when she was around Noel. It was something new to her.

"So are we friends again? Or am I going to have find a new best friend who enjoys arts and isn't a total idiot?"

She laughed, "Noel, we were always friends."

"I'm glad," he said smiling.

"Me too," she smiled back.

So they stood there quietly for a minute before Noel chimed in. "So can I walk you to class?"

"Why, I would love nothing more." Than the two ran off to class.

The school day was coming to a close, but her day wasn't nearly over. As soon as the bell rang Casey grabbed her keys and made a dashed escape to Cody's. Why? Because she knew Justin was staying there.

It was a long and busy drive downtown, especially with all of the traffic. She wasn't sure if she'd make it there in time to give him a piece of her mind.

She arrived at Cody's house. A cozy house in the heart of the city. She knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes before Cody answered.

"Hiya Case, What's going on?" Cody said.

"Hi Koko. Not a whole lot. Can I please speak with Justin?"

"Um...he's not here." Cody said softly.

"Koko..." Casey said catching his lie.

"He told me not to tell you he was here."

"I don't care, get him."

"Casey..."

She heard a shuffling noise in the background. "He's behind you isn't he?"

Cody sighed, "Yes.."

Casey poked her head around.

"How ya doin?" Justin called from behind.

"Justin, lovely. Would you mind stepping out here for a sec?" She gestured to the deck.

"Told ya she wants me," Justin sassed to Cody. Then when Casey grabbed Justin and threw him outside. Cody couldn't help but laugh.

"If you're gonna touch me like that, you ought to buy me dinner first."

She then started hitting him as hard as she could. Not caring if he was hurting. "Ouch, OW! Gerroffme!" Justin bellowed.

"Do you think THIS is funny?" She shoved the yellow paper into his face. The on that read the open mic night and Casey apparently was headlining.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

She then began hitting him more. "How about underhanded, low, jerk, selfish, no good..." she went on with a few other obscenities not worth mentioning. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"Okay first of all Casey. It's not that big of a deal. Seriously you're making a federal Case out of nothing. Talk about being over dramatic."

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response."

"You just did, but that's beside the point. Casey it's merely a practice run before the real thing. Do you think they sent Louis Armstrong into space without a test run?"

"Louis Armstrong was a Jazz trumpeter and singer. You idiot!"

"Well doesn't matter. The isn't about him, this is about you. It's just a trial run."

"I don't care what it is I am NOT doing it!"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of course I'm not afraid. I'm tough. I can handle anything. I have no stage freight."

"Really so you'll have no problem doing it Friday night then?"

She thought for a second and thought. "Not a problem at all."

He looked at her and challenged her. "Then game on."

She looked at him and then grabbed her keys and stormed towards her car to get home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay I know I really suck for not updating sooner. You guys must seriously hate me right now. I am so sorry. I've been incredibly busy. However hopefully this chapter made up for it. I did include some Dasey and Nasey as promised. Lots more to come. Next chaps a doosey "Open Mic Night" inspired by the new epi "Open Mic Plight" hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'll talk to you soon! Thanks so much for following this story. I promise this update won't be quite as long as last chaps wait. Please review if you can. You're feedback is appreciated! **

**Thanks and I'll talk to you soon! :D**

**-Ally**


	14. Open Mic Night

Sitting on her bed she was gazing out the window. It was getting late out, she watched as the floodlight flickered on and off. She looked as the sky darkened from the bright blue it was nearly hours ago. She glanced away from the vibrant sky and turned now towards the calendar on her wall.

Having it hang on the wall was a bit like eye candy. She couldn't turn away, in yet every time she looked towards it her face began to fall and her stomach turned into knots. She kept looking at it. Yesterday, Friday seemed like so far away but today it was as if she heard the clock ticking. She knew tomorrow night was just a practice thing but it didn't prevent her from feeling the way that she did.

Sure they had practiced thousands of times, and this was just a preparation thing but still it would be in front of people. Sure she was used to the limelight. Having been in battle of the bands and starred in the musical. But this, this was different. She wasn't with anyone she felt comfortable with. She had lost her connection and closeness with Justin when she moved. Her friends Cody, Ellie, and Ryan; she had of course known but still it felt different. She wasn't comfortable and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she gave up.

Trying to forget about tomorrow's performance. She climbed into bed and fell vastly asleep.

...

The next morning was a blur for her. All she remembered was throwing on the first thing she saw and driving to school. She hadn't taken special time to get ready, as she usually does, being the perfectionist she is. She hadn't cared, she knew tonight would be horrible and she just didn't want to think about it.

Emily, of course, was the first to notice Casey. "Casey are you um.. okay?" She asked awkwardly.

"Me? Yeah Em. I'm totally okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? Who have you talked to?" Casey panicked as she tried to do her combination.

"Relax Casey," Emily said. "No one, you just normally don't come to school looking like that." She sighed.

"Looking like that? Oh my god what do I look like?!" Casey panicked again.

"Nothing, you look fine," Emily lied. "Here let's just get inside the girls bathroom. See what I can quickly do."

She pulled Casey into the bathroom, she took out her make up bag, and went to work. Casey was still panicked.

"Em, I'm so scared!"

"Really? Why? You've done this so many times," Emily sighed.

"Not with anyone I'm not comfortable around."

"Aw.. The ex boyfriend."

"Yes, _him._ Seriously I didn't think his presence bothered me this much but it does. He's totally someone new. He was a handful before but never this bad. Something happened to him. Something changed him. I don't know what it is, I hate the person he's become. And I can't do this tonight, Em. I just can't."

"Casey relax please just calm down." Emily was just about done with Casey she did a few things with her make up and Casey was nearly done.

"There," sighed Emily applying the last bit of lip gloss. "Good as new."

"What am I going to do?"

"Relax."

Casey took a few deep breaths and was good to go. She got up and marched tall out of the bathroom.

She managed to pull through the rest of the school day. At lunch she sat with Em as she talked about the latest gossip. Casey only half listening. Still she got through it and by the end of the day she was more nervous than she had ever been. Only four hours away, and Casey on the verge of yet another break down.

When she arrived home, she threw herself into her room. As she was lying there and partly hyperventilating she noticed a knock at the door.

Frustrated already from everything going on. She yelled, "Go AWAY!"

Finally an unexpected voice rang out, "It's okay, It's Derek."

"In that case, Go FAR away!" She yelled once more.

The door opened at that point. "And you say _I_ have issues with knocking. Get out!" She exclaimed as he stomped into her room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally.

"Nothing I was uh.." he paused looking a little bit dumbfounded. He grabbed the first CD, he saw. "Borrowing a CD!"

She looked at him and then looked at the CD, "Beethoven's classics?"

"Yes! I uh.. find his works fascinating."

Casey narrowed her eyes, "Sure because when I picture Derek Venturi, I imagine him prancing around listening to Beethoven."

"What are you really doing here? And I know it's not because you've suddenly wanted to become enlightened about classical music."

"Fine! I came to see if you were okay."

"You should have stuck with the Beethoven story, it was a bit more believable," she sassed.

"You got me, I just borrowed it to impress a chick because that's me, Derek Venturi, careless and sexist jerk to all," and with that stormed out of the room.

_What the heck has gotten into him? _thought Casey. Derek was the least of her problems because in four short hours she would be performing. It was nothing big just a bunch of locals and chances are people would forget about it the next morning, but that couldn't stop her heart from beating out of her chest.

She would lay down for a bit longer until it would pass. Before she knew it she fell vastly asleep. She woke up three hours later and suddenly it dawned on her, she would be performing in less than an hour. She hurried up and got ready. She tossed on some blue jeans.

The place the "Open Mic" was being held, was at the coffee shop on 3rd street. It was about 10 minutes from her house and the band wanted to meet a half hour before. So Casey quickly grabbed her things and marched out the door.

Finally after carefully driving, and watching for signs, she made it there. A few minutes later than what they had planned but she was in no way going to get a ticket. She had managed to keep a clean record when it came to driving, and she was determined to keep it that way.

"Where have you been?!" Exclaimed Justin going over to her as she managed to snake through the door.

"Relax, I'm here. It's not even that late. Besides there's no need to yell, I'm already nervous as it is!" She said panicking.

"_It's alright Case, really we all understand. Don't be nervous okay! It's going to be fine!" _reassured Ellie.

"Yeah, Just give it a shot!" called Ryan.

KoKo nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now since this is just an open mic and it's just a practice thing. I was thinking we'd just play something simple like a cover. I was thinking 'Jessie's Girl', we went over it last week and I think it went quite well. So let's just do it. Alright cool?" They all nodded. "Okay start tuning, and Casey drink some water before you go on." She softly nodded her head and went inside the bathroom.

She turned on the water faucet and brushed some water against her face to relieve some pressure. She looked down and then up. Gasping for some air as she attempted to breathe in and out.

She looked at herself again. Just then the door to the bathroom sprung open. Ellie poked her head around the door "It's time, you ready Casey?"

Casey looked at herself once more, and then turned to Ellie "Yes, I'm ready,"

Ellie smiled and the two girls walked toward the miniature stage. There was only 20 or so people there. So Casey felt okay.

The two girls marched towards the stage. Ellie took her place behind the drum set and Casey found her place behind the microphone. She had her eyes closed at this point.

Ellie counted out as she had usually done. "1...2..1..2..3..4"

As the intro played out Casey began to feel a bit better. That was until she opened her eyes. She looked at the 20 or so people in the audience and began hyperventilating again. There was no comfort here. No Derek egging her on and helping her to do her best, No Noel standing beside her being her counterpart. No one she felt comfortable around and she couldn't resist the pressure.

When it came time for the opening, she opened her mouth. But not a word spilled out of her. _Say something, _she thought to herself. Once again nothing came out of her. She couldn't do this, whatever minor bit of confidence she once had was now lost in the mix of being on stage.

Normally Casey loved the limelight. She would do everything she can, but this, this was beyond anything she could have ever encountered.

And so she stood there frozen as if time had stopped, but the difficult thing was, time had not stopped. The band looking confused just kept playing hoping that at some point Casey would open her mouth to sing.

But alas there was something new, silence. The band had finally stopped playing and Casey was faced with a bunch of confused customers.

Just then a tear trickled down Casey's face. She wasn't sure what it was from. Could it be from the immense pressure from tonight? Could it have been from the events of the week? Or was it just from taking on too much in too little time.

Either way she sat there upset as can be. Finally she spoke up, "I.. I'm sorry I can do this." She then ran off the stage and into her car. No one could run out get her she was so far gone.

She wasn't quite sure where she was going. All she knew is she had to get going. She needed to get away from all of this, all of this pressure. It was raining by now and she had no interest in returning home defeated.

The fact that she "Casey McDonald" got stage freight. There was only one place she knew to go that would be pressure free. Her eyes still streaming with tears, she hoped that her intrusion wouldn't have been rude.

Driving in the rain was a nightmare, it was even worse having been upset. She slushed around. Occasionally the wind would cop hold of her car and swish her to the left.

_Not that much farther, _she reminded herself. She kept her eyes locked on the road beneath her. Suddenly she felt much better.

Alas she reached the huge white Victorian house. _I hope he's home! _She thought.

She got out of her car and immediately was soaked. She ran up to the front steps and rang the doorbell.

Luckily, as she had hoped, he appeared at the door. "Casey. Are you okay?" Asked Noel.

"Not really, um can we talk somewhere?" She sighed.

"Of course," he said. He opened the door and let her inside.

"Who was at the door Noel?" Called Mrs. Covington from inside the kitchen.

"Just Casey, Mom!" He called back.

Just then Mrs. Covington came through the living room. She was wearing long pants and red sweater.

"Oh Casey dear, You must be freezing. Let me get you some cocoa, and Noel would you get her a blanket. Poor dear must be freezing."

"Sure thing," Noel said and went into the other room to grab a blanket.

"Really Mrs. Covington. It's okay, I don't need anything." Casey insisted.

"Nonsense, " said Mrs. Covington. She came back into the living room with a cup of Cocoa. By this time, Noel was back with a blanket. Casey not being rude accepted the blanket and the cocoa.

"Now I have to go run out to pick up Noel's little sister from Karate but I'll be back. Casey stay as long as you like, just be sure to call your parents," assured Mrs. Covington.

"Will do, thank you Mrs. Covington!" And then Mrs. Covington was out and it was just Casey and Noel.

"I'm sorry I intruded on you like this," she said apologetically.

"Casey, you could never intrude on me. You know that. What's going on? You look upset."

He sat down next to her on the couch.

Tears started to fall down her face again and Noel took her and gave her his shoulder to cry into.

Casey than proceeded into the story of what happened and how nervous she was and how she didn't understand why she got so upset. Why she was still crying now?

"Shh.. it's going to be okay," Noel said softly while stroking her hair.

"It's not I made a complete idiot out of myself!" She complained.

"Oh that's nothing. One time when I had to sing the National Anthem at my old school, I ended up throwing up all over my principal. Yeah you don't hit true idiocy until you see an old man in his 50s covered in your vomit, in front of the entire school."

When she laughed a tight smile tug to the sides of her mouth. "That's the smile I was looking for," said Noel.

She blushed, she couldn't help it. The heart pounding thing became stronger once again.

"Noel," she said finally.

"Yeah," he said.

"May I stay here tonight. I'm really not ready to go home, and I don't want to face them. If I go home they'll bug me about what happened and I don't really want to go down that road yet. So can I please just stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the floor, if it's a problem."

"It's not a problem, but are you sure you won't feel weird staying here?"

"Why would I? I actually feel most comfortable when I'm here." _And when I'm around you, _she thought.

"Well it's not a problem, I don't mind. My mom doesn't care, she loves having you here."

Just then the door to the house opened and Noel's mom came in. She was carrying a few things, and Noel rushed to help her. Just then Noel's little sister Mandy came in.

"Casey!" She exclaimed and rushed up towards Casey, hugging her.

"Mandy! How was Karate?"

"Awesome! I'm getting so good. I'm going to be able to take down Noel, in no time!" She exclaimed.

"You think so do you?" Called Noel behind her lifting her up and putting her up on his shoulders. "Oh hey Mom, is it cool if Casey stays the night. She had a rough night and she doesn't really feel like going home?"

"Of course it's okay, she can stay as long as she needs to. Just make sure she calls her parents, so they know where she is."

"Thanks Mrs. Covington!"

After that she called George and Nora. They didn't mind letting her stay over. They just said to call them in the morning. Casey relaxed and than she met Noel in the living room.

"Follow me," he said and she followed. He led her to an empty room. He gave her towels and an extra set of pajamas his mom and left for her.

"Here's some extra pj's there's a bathroom down the hall. And here's an extra toothbrush."

"Thanks Noel," she said.

He smiled at her and said, "No problem."

Noel left to go brush his teeth and get ready. Casey changed into the given pj's because her clothes were soaked and Mrs. Covington insisted on washing them.

She had to go brush her teeth but Noel was in there. Just then she heard the door creaked open and Noel came out.

His shirt was off and Casey was a bit bewildered to say the least. _Wow, _she thought. "Hi," she managed to say. She was blushing but she was surprised to see that Noel's face to began to shade a red color.

"Hi," he said and the two left awkwardly as Casey entered the bathroom. She leaned her back against the door. _Wow, _she thought once more.

Casey was feeling a bit embarrassed about being a complete idiot about seeing him without his shirt on. She laughed at her own stupidity and got ready.

When she got out the bathroom. She noticed that Noel was waiting for her to make sure she was all situated Noel had put on a shirt now. Casey was relieved to see that because she was afraid she would mumble something else something more stupid.

"Got everything you need?" He asked softly.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Noel." He smiled at her, and once again her heart began racing. He left to go back to his room and Casey was finally happy to have her heart rate at Normal speed.

Noel was back in his room. He lay awake thinking. _Casey's at my house, sleeping over. This is weird, this isn't supposed to happen. Doesn't she know this is going to make things weird between us. I have to admit it made me smile when she blushed at my bare chest. Though it was nothing? Right? But of course, it was nothing just nothing. _

The nest morning he awoke. He decided to see if Casey was okay. It was a Saturday morning after all and she had rough night last night. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He called her name no answer. He was worried so he lightly opened the door. Closing his eyes in fear that he would see something. When he heard nothing more, he opened his eyes and she was gone.

**A/N: Hey I know you've waited a long time! Again I'm so sorry! Been busy again with school now. I am trying to make my updates recent. On another note. The story is nearly complete guys. A few more chaps and then the finale. I'm kinda sad but all stories must come to an end some point. Anyways. More to come. Please review, you're opinions mean the world!**

**Much Love,**

**Ally**


	15. Revelations

Her stereo was cranked up so loud she couldn't even hear herself think. _What the heck was that last night? Running off stage, running to Noel's house, Staying the night there, seeing his half-naked body stand before me, getting nervous, leaving him behind bright and early this morning without even a word. I can' t take this, it's too much pressure. It's time to go home and figure what all of this means. _

She drove fiercely home. Going 10 miles over the speed limit and hardly paying attention to the lights. She came upon her street finally and saw the white house she had come to know oh so well. She thrust the passenger door open and stormed violently into the house.

A soft voice came calling up behind her catching her off guard.

"Oh Casey it's good to know you're home. We were so worried when you called last night," said Nora.

Casey sighed, "I'm okay mom. It was just a rough night."

"I bet. Derek was so worried."

"Derek? Derek Venturi was worried about me?"

"Yeah.. he was going to go over to Noel's to get you but I told him that you just needed some time."

A stunned look came across her face. The idea that The-Derek-Venturi could be worried about his annoying straight-laced stepsister is just insane.

She strode up the stairs and went to Derek's room. "Derek?"

"What?" He grunted from behind his computer desk.

"I made it back okay. Thanks for caring," she smiled.

"What the heck do I care if you came home alright? I could care less about that."

"Mom told me you were worried."

"She misunderstood," he said not even looking at me.

Anger filled my cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"I don't care about what happened to you," he said softly.

"Yeah, you do! Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because... Because.."

"What?" I realized for a second that we were inches apart from eachother.

For a second her mind flinted towards their kiss. The closeness reminded her of the soft kiss, Derek had bestowed upon her lips.

Then as if fate had stepped in Lizzie broke into the room. Instantly Derek and I broke apart and found ourselves on opposite sides of the room.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"I...I was at Noel's house," I muttered.

"What?" Derek questioned.

"I was at Noel's didn't mom tell you guys?"

"No..." They said in unison.

"Well that's where I was. So yeah I think i'm gonna go take a shower and then head out. I want to go to the bookstore and a few other places today."

Casey walked out and made her way to her room leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

_What was I getting at? _He thought bitterly to himself. _The closeness, it was so intense, I almost kissed her again. How I wanted to grab her and kiss her so intensely. Wait did I just say that? Oh god I am seriously messed up. There must be a prison for this kind of interaction. That's it, I'm going straight to hell. _

...

In the shower Casey was mulling over the events of days passed. Her mind drifted towards Derek. Their kiss that now seemed like centuries ago. Their moment in his room. What would have happened if Lizzie had not busted the door open. Would they have kissed yet again? Her mind then driifted towards something that happened this morning. Leaving Noel as she had done so in a hurry without even saying goodbye. What was she so scared of that let her run scared back home. Then she remembered Noel's half naked body standing before her. So perfect. He was built nonetheless. It was weird because everyone seemed to picture Noel being tall and scrawny but the image before her was far from scrawny, it was strong, protective and she could feel herself getting lost in it.

After the mulling was over Casey ran into her room picking out some clothes for the day. She had settled on her dark washed jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. Quickly she grabbed her keys and headed out.

Her mind focused fiercely on the road ahead. Trying to block out the last 24 hours. She ran inside to the bookstore called "Emmerson Books" The bookstore was pretty big. Casey had her heart set on picking up an old classic to read. As she made her way towards the classics, A tall figure caught her eye.

He was dressed in a green hoodie and his dark hair covered his eyes. She knew him all too well and a smile broke out over her face. She made her way towards him. "Noel," she called out.

He seemed not to have heard her because just then he turned towards the exit and walked out. _What got into him? _Casey wondered.

She turned towards the book section looking for something semi interesting to read. She looked at the titles and alas she found one that seemed to catch her eye. As she read the words the only things she could think about were Derek, Noel and the performance. It was funny, she had left today with the hope that maybe she would be able to put all of this into the past and just forget about it. However, as she could tell that was not an option. Instead she just decided that she would continue looking for titles.

She had glanced at more than 50 titles and had found nothing. It was a total bust and soon she found herself making her way towards her car.

...

Noel and his friend were at the skate park. Noel was actually good at skateboarding despite what people thought. He could do back flips and grind any rail worth grinding but today he seemed to fall short and fell over when he tried to grind the railway.

"What's wrong Noel?" asked Will helping him up.

"Nothing, dude. I'm fine."

"Yeah, 'cause I really believe that. What's up?"

"It's just. It's Casey."

"Yeah I still don't know why that girl hangs around you. No offense but she's totally out of your league."

"Thanks dude, you always know what to say."

"Sorry, continue."

"Well she came over last night, late. She was upset and we talked for awhile and then she asked if she could stay over and well I couldn't let her go home all upset so I agreed and she stayed the night."

"Nice one, so how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know..."

"Will I didn't sleep with her! Get your mind out of the gutter, Casey isn't that kind of girl and I would never take advantage of her like that! What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry cable's out. Continue."

"Well she stayed over and it was nice and then when I was coming out of the bathroom. We had this moment and I don't know. I mean at least I thought it was a moment, maybe I imagined it and then the next morning I wake her up to bring her some coffee and she's gone out the door."

"She vanished?"

"Well she was gone."

"Maybe she was kidnapped. Oh yeah, someone came into my house, knowing Casey would randomly come into my house. Disregard all of our belongings just so they could have Casey to themselves."

"You make it seem like it's a crazy idea."

"I ran into her this afternoon at Emmerson's Books. She wasn't kidnapped. She wanted to get away from me, away from the house."

"Dude that's rough. You know what Noel. You've been on this whole Casey McDonald thing since grade 11. Ever since you saw her in the hallway and then you audtioned for that whole musical thing. You guys have been friends ever since and nothing has ever transitioned. Maybe it's time you gave up on her and moved on. You know Sween has been sweet on you lately ever since that Derek guy let her loose."

"Sween's nice and everything but I don't know she's not Casey."

"Dude..."

"I don't know maybe Casey and I just need to be apart for a bit, until she can figure out what it is she wants. Ya know?"

"Yeah I know."

With that the two boys took off with their boards and continued to board down the half-pipe.

...

Derek was finding himself frustrated with everything that's been going on. He took an extra shift at Smelly Nelly's hoping that it would distract him from everything that's been going on the last few days.

He grabbed his pad and when he was out to take another person's order. Emily Davis caught his eye. She was sitting at a table by herself.

"Hey Em. What's up?"

She smiled up at him. She was wearing a green v-neck sweater and a long black skirt.

"You look nice, got a hot date?"

She blushed. "Of course with Tony Reid. He's meeting me here in 10 minutes."

"Nice..." Derek sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," he said.

Emily frowned. "You don't look so fine. What's up? Please don't tell me a girl did this to you."

He nodded reluctantly.

"Sit down for a second, let's talk."

"What about your date?"

"He can wait. Now tell me what's going on?"

"Well there's this girl."

"Yeah I got that," Emily smiled.

"Well she's very complicated. She infuriates me 90% of the time and I can't stand when she does it. She thinks she knows me so well and when in reality she knows very little. She refuses to deal with anything and she runs off scared."

"What's she like?"

"She's smart and funny. She's pretty but its complicated."

"How so?"

"She's the last person I should ever think about. Seriously it's wrong and I know it."

"And how does she make you feel?"

"Well half the time she makes me feel furious and angry like I could break something. The other half of the time she makes me feel worthy and tall and that I mean something. I don't know it's just..."

"Complicated," Emily finnished.

"Yeah."

"Well I can't tell you exactly what to do Derek but it seems like this girl is pretty special. It seems like you really care about her and if you don't tell her how you feel, you might end up regretting it. This could potentially be the love of your life. I've honestly never seen you react this way towards anyone and that says a lot."

Derek grinned, "You're pretty brilliant Emily Davis. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Emily smiled, "No I don't believe they have."

..

Casey got home a few hours later. Her mind was still clouded and her thoughts didn't make sense. She didn't know what to do or how she felt about any of this. So much to analyze and she didn't know how to make sense of this. Emily was usually one to rely on for thought but she knew she couldn't tell her about everything. Her kiss and almost kiss with Derek was so bizarre even she didn't fully understand it. Then she thought about Noel and how he made her feel so warm and secure.

Her feelings were undeniable and she didn't know which feelings were the strongest. She was torn.

She thought once more about Noel and how he didn't notice her at the bookstore. What if he heard her but chose to ignore her. Could she have blamed him though? She did freak out this morning and leave Noel's house without a word.

What was a girl so confused to do?

There was only one option she liked and that was to temporarily let things go and forget about the past events. She had a gig this coming Friday. There would be no running away this time and that thought frightened her to death. Finally she would have to succumb to the stage and just do it.

There was no way to avoid all of this, it was in a sense, unavoidable and she knew that this would all coming crashing down on her come Friday, but until then she was more than happy to forget about her problems and focus solely on the performance.

The question was. Could she really forget?

**A/N: Okay I am SO SORRY! Everyone! I know I should have updated months ago but I've been so busy lately. Anyway. I'm back into writing mode and I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and if your still continuing to read this story then I thank you. I promise this time the next update will be quicker. Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so, your input means the world to me! :D**

**Next Chap is the big performance so be prepared :)**

**Take Care.**

**-Ally**


End file.
